Suffering in Silence
by musagirl15
Summary: Rogue is tired of her husband cheating on her, so she takes her five year old daughter and leaves Mississippi. ROMY, a little JONDA, maybe some jott. Title by purpleNova823. Husband is NOT Remy. AU and NO powers at all
1. Chapter 1

**As I said before this is ROMY, has JONDA, may have some Jott don't know if there'll be others. **

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but the cute little Chrissy is mine.** (not literally of course because I made her up.)

* * *

After all they've been through, he goes and sleeps with all those other women while she works and takes care of Chrissy. She's done, she's decided that her and Chrissy are going back New York to stay with her friends. But as she throws her cloths and make up into her suitcase, she can't help but cry at her stupidity. Tears of sorrow and regret fall from her dark green eyes as her long curly auburn hair falls in front of her face. Her ivory hands cover her eyes as she's ashamed of her self for even choosing him. She knows it's her fault, but it hurts soo much she just wants to cry until it stops.

Suddenly the door to her room opens, she thinks for second that it might be _him_, a little girl with curly auburn pig tails appears with equal sadden green eyes. Her ivory skin shines in the moonlit from the window as she stands in the door way, wearing her favorite green top with a small pink heart in the middle with her little blue trousers, waiting for the okay to come in. She knows her mama doesn't like to cry in front of her.

"Mama?" the little girl's voice is light and sweet. "Are ya okay?" The women nods her head as she ushers her daughter to come in. "Are ya made at teh stin-kin' no good mama fu"

"Chrissy. Ah don' want ya talkin' lihke taht." Chrissy looks up and nods her head as her curls bounce, but at the same time folds her little arms across her chest.

"Ah don' get it mama, why do ya get ta call him taht and not meh?" The older women looks down at her baby in her arms and sighs. She's too much like her.

"Because, Ah'm a grown up and taht's waht we do. Besides, yer too young ta be talkin' lihke taht 'bout yer papa." Chrissy shakes her head at her mama's statement, even though she knows she shouldn't sass her mama.

"He ain't mah papa, he don' care 'bout meh or even ya mama. Isn't a papa suppose ta love us and take care of us?" Her daughter is right._ Damn, Ah'm teachin' 'er too much. _

"Yeah, taht's waht a papa is suppose ta do. So taht's why Ah wahnt ta ask ya sometihng baby doll." Chrissy's eyes widen, the last time her mama wanted to ask her something important she taught her how to swim and boy was that fun.

"Waht is it mama?" asked Chrissy happily as she waits for her mama's answer.

"How would ya lihke it if we left Mississippi and went to New York?" Chrissy raises her eye brow in confusion.

"Why would we wahnt ta go ta New Pork? Is taht where tehy sell pork? Are we gonna get some pork mama?" Chrissy tilted her head to the side as her mama started to giggle.

"Well tehy do sell pork at teh stores, but no baby tehy don' just sell pork. New York is a very big place, there's stores and a lot more people tahn 'ere. So, do ya wahnta go?" Chrissy looks down and turns her head "Waht's wrong mah little angel?"

"Is it just us goin' or is"

"Yes baby, just you and meh." Chrissy smiles as she hugs her mother tightly "Now go and pack, we'll be leavin' before _he_ comes home. Okay?" Chrissy nodes her head as she runs to her room.

Within ten minutes Chrissy comes running back into her mother's room with her pink flluffy coat on and her green backpack in her hands. "Ready mama."

"Good and so am Ah." and with that Chrissy and her mother left their house and got into the yellow cab.

Once the cab dropped them off at the air port both mother and daughter headed towards the gate to the plane they need to catch. They barely made it on, but once they got in their sits in first class they fell asleep. After five hours they finally arrive in New York and not wanting to wake her daughter up, she decided to carry her to the rental car that Wanda got for her.

Even thou it's four in the morning people are up and the terrific is terrible. So it takes another half hour to arrive at Wanda's place. Finally Wanda's house comes into sight, the orange and red one story building with the bright green grass on the corner. As soon as she parked the silver Saturn, the door to the house flies open and a women with shoulder length black hair comes running out. Her scarlet red pajama shirt flying back as it makes an outline of her thin waist as her matching pants get a little wet from the grass.

"Finally Anna, I was getting worried. You were suppose to be here half an hour ago. I thought it was you in that car accident on the high way." The auburn haired woman shakes her head as she hugs her best friend, who she hasn't seen she got married six years ago.

"Ah'm okay Wanda and Ah'm sorry Ah didn' call ya and tell ya Ah was gonna be late. Ah didn' wahnt ta wake" Suddenly Wanda looks over her shoulder and into the car, as a sleepy voice calls for her.

"Mama (yawn) Ah'm hungry." smiled Chrissy as she rubs her little eyes still quite sleepy.

"Don' worry Chrissy, mama will feed ya in a bit. Okay?" Chrissy nodes her head as she goes back to sleep in her car seat.

"Anna, you had a baby!" cried Wanda as she tries and keeps her voice down. Anna nods sheepishly to her friend. "Why didn't you tell me or anyone else for that matter?" Anna closes her eyes, not wanting to look at Wanda's scary blue eyes right this minute.

"Ah don' know okay, ya all were against meh marryin' him. So Ah didn' tihnk ya all care if Ah had a kid." Wanda takes a deep breath and nods her head. She remembers that Anna's right, none of their friends, including herself, wanted Anna to marry that pig. But still, they would have been thrilled that she had a baby. They all know how much Anna wanted a baby, they wouldn't of put her or her daughter down just because they didn't like the husband/father.

"So, he is the father?" Anna gives a light glare to Wanda before she nods. "Oh well, at least she doesn't look a thing like him." Anna laughs along with her over protective friend as Wanda helps get the stuff out of the car, while Anna gets Chrissy out of her seat.

As the women started walking towards Wanda's house the door opens again and a tall man with flaming orange hair walks out in nothing but black pants with orange flames on them. His eyes are closed as he tries and gets them to wake up. Finally he removes his hands and Anna is able to see his light blue eyes.

"Hey _shelia_, long time no see." The man came up to her and was about to hug her, when a small voice told him not to. "So who's the little _shelia_?" Chrissy holds her mama around her neck as to keep that man away from her.

"She's mah daughter John, her name is Chrissy and Chrissy this is John and Wanda. They are two of mah best friends." Chrissy says hello, but keeps her hold on her mother.

"Well come on in you two, since you called yesterday we got the spare room all ready. The sheets and room have bed clean, and there's also enough space for Chrissy to play with her toys." At the mention of toys Chrissy's eyes widen.

"Oh no mama, we forgot wolfy!" Within seconds Chrissy starts to cry in her mothers arms. Anna sits Chrissy on the dark red couch in the living room, as she removes a small gray and white wolf from her purse. "Wolfy!" cried Chrissy happily as she hugs her stuffed wolf.

"Anna, that door to our left is mine and John's and the door behind me leads to the kitchen. Then in there, there's three doors, the first one in front of you leads to a hall way, that goes to your room. Then the other two leads to the back yard and the bathroom, bathroom is on the right and back yard is to the left.

"Tahnks again you guys." smiled Anna as she picked Chrissy up "Are ya all sure ya don' want meh ta pay ya or anytihng?" They shook their heads as she headed to her room with Chrissy snuggling her toy wolf.

"You know John?"

"Huh?"

"I really missed her." John looks down at Wanda, who has her arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know _luv_, we all have." Answered John as they headed to the bed room.

* * *

How is this so far everyone? I got this idea yesterday and I kinda have an idea where this is going. **For all of you that are thinking Rogue's husband is Remy, your** **WRONG**. I'm a **ROMY** writer, they stay together or they get together. I would never dream of putting Rogue with anyone other than Remy, unless she gets with him later. Because honestly, who would not choose Remy? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. Thanks to all the reviews, I've decided on going with my own creation. Because he ain't gonna be a very nice guy. For now I'll drop hints here and there, but probably in the middle or so I'll give ya a glimpse of how bad he is.**

* * *

The next morning when Anna awoke she noticed Chrissy isn't sleeping by her like she was last night. Anna whines as she crawls out of bed before Chrissy breaks something. But before Anna started to walk out of the light red room with the darker red carpet, she noticed what time it is. So she has to hurry up and change before she's late to work. Anna bent down and reached under the queen size bed and brought out her black suit case. She removes her long sleeve green silk blouse, her black form fitting dress trousers with the matching jacket and her black toe revealing high heels.

Anna removes her green knee length night gown and puts on her emerald green blouse over her black lace bra, but not before putting on her deodorant. Once she put on her blouse she put on her black pants over her black lace bikini underwear, then she sat down on the bed so she came put on her heels. Finally after clasping them on she walked over to the oak dress on the other side of the room and picked up a pink bottle of perfume. So after a few small squirts, Anna picks up her blue brush and brushes her hair a bit.

With fifteen minutes to spare Anna rushes out of her room only to come face to face with Wanda and Chrissy in her arms. Wanda is wearing a red tank top and a blue jean skirt, without any make up. While Chrissy is wearing her yellow sun dress with yellow daisies on it.

"Wanda, yer no' wearin' make up!" Wanda raises her eye brow at Anna's shocked expression as she sets Chrissy down.

"I could say the same for you." Anna shrugs, she's long done with her gothic ways, as is Wanda supposedly.

"Wanda, could ya watch Chris until Ah come back? Ah was so worried about gettin' out of there Ah didn' make any calls for a kindergarten school for her." Wanda shakes her head "Wanda Ah know its" But Chrissy cuts her mother off.

"No mama, auntie Wanda is takin' me ta school." Anna looks at her daughter and then back at Wanda, who shrugs.

"What? I called Jean and if you remember she wanted to be a doctor." Anna nods her head, but still not understanding. "Well she's a doctor, but she since she loves kids she became a teacher too." Anna smiles for the success of her old friend "She says she'd love to met your little girl, so of course Chrissy can be in her class."

"Tahnks Wanda, yer teh best." Wanda smirks as Anna praises her.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, Ah'm gonna beh late ta meh job if Ah don' get movin'." Wanda's eyes eiden

"What's your job?"

"Ah'm...Oh no Ah'm gonna beh late!" Anna rushes back into her room and retrieves her brief case. "Bye Chrissy." Anna kisses her daughter's forehead "Bye Wanda." Anna races out to her car and drives away.

After ten minutes of driving Anna finally reaches the city and right in front of a big building. She takes one finally look in her mirror to make sure her hair and make up are fine before grabbing her brief case and heading inside.

Anna walks calmly into the busy building and up to the woman sitting at the reception desk. The woman has shoulder length blonde curly hair and shimmering blue eyes, her uniform is a navy blue coat and skirt with a white top underneath. The woman is too busy reading the files in front of her to notice Anna, so she waits until she does. That's when Anna notices the name tag on her chest, it reads 'Ms. Danvers'

Not even a minute later the receptionist notices Anna and smiles at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was reading over something. What can I do who you?" Anna smiles at the blonde lady.

"Yes, mah name is Anna"

"Oh yes, I've been waiting for you." smiled Ms. Danvers as she got up and out of her sit. "Please follow me." Anna nods and follows her.

They walk through some white halls, where there's a elevator at the end of the hall. They step in and Ms. Danvers presses twenty-seven and the elevator goes up. After it stops they step out and walk down yet another white hall, except this one has portraits of old men, probably the old presidents. This floor has only one door and when they arrive at it Ms. Danvers turns to Anna.

"Are you ready?" Anna nods and Ms. Danvers knocks on the door once before someone answers, telling her to come in. So she opens the door and both women step in.

Inside the room there is a long oak table with five seats on each side of it and one at the far end of the table. But there is only four people on each side of the table. Four men on the left and two men and two women on the right, then at the end of the table is a middle age man. Everyone is wearing a dark colored suit and look very professional. A few people in particular are looking at her, a women with ivory hair, a bald man and a man not far away from her sitting next to a very old looking man.

On the right side of the table seats a man with short dark brown hair with matching brown eyes. An empty seat and then the women with ivory hair has chocolate skin and light blue eyes. The man on her left has blue hair slicked back and glasses. The man on her right has dark brown hair and eyes. Then near Anna sits a women who has yet to take any notice of Anna. Her ebony hair is held by a matching black hair clip.

On far end of the left side is the other empty chair, then the bald man. Next to him is a man with reddish hair and brown eyes. On his right sits an old man with gray hair and wrinkles. Then the guy close to her has black hair and dark golden brown eyes. The man at the head of the table has brown hair with graying streaks, his brown eyes looking straight at her.

"Ah Anna, Ah'm pleased t' see y' made it." Anna looks at the man near the president of the company.

"Yes, Ah'm sorry if Ah'm interruptin' somtahng." The man shakes his head.

"No, no Ms. D'ancanto. In fact we be talkin' 'bout y'. Please sit." Anna walks to him and sits at the seat he motioned to, which is right next to him. "So as Ah was sayin' _pere_, Ms. D'ancanto 'as worked in our company for _quatre_ years now. She works _cent et dix pourcent et _never misses a day." The man at the head of the table smiles and nods approvingly.

"So mon cher, how be y'?" Everyone turned from the president and back to Anna.

"Well sir, Ah'm gonna be twenty three in a couple of weeks." Everyone but the man next to the bald guy and the guy that is sitting next to the president are surprised.

"_Vous signifiez que vous êtes seulement vingt deux?"_

"_Oui, _sir." She answers simply

"Well, Ah'm impressed. But by how did y' come t' work 'ere at nineteen?"

"Ah can answer dat _pere_, y' see Mercy met 'er in one of 'er classes _et_ dey became close _amis_. So Ah offered Anna a mail person job in Mississippi _et_ de next t'ing Ah know she's makin' a name for 'er self." The president, Jean Luc, turns back to Anna and folds his hands

"Well Ah mus' say Ah'm glad mon _fils_ hired y', so when can y' start?"

"As soon as possible, sir." And if it's even possible Jean Luc looks even more impressed than he did ten minutes ago.

"Dat's bon. Ms. Danvers will y' please show Ms. D'ancanto her office?" Ms. Danvers stopped writing down her notes and looked at Jean Luc. She nods and polity signals for Anna to follow her.

As soon as they walked out everyone started talking.

"Sir, you can't honestly want to hire **her **do you?" asked the young man at the end of the table with black hair.

"Are y' questionin' moi judgement?" Jean Luc has never been one to like people second guessing him, especially those below him.

"I agree with you Jean Luc. Ms. D'ancanto seems to like her job a great deal." Jean Luc smiles at the bald man known as Charles Xavier.

"I've known Anna since we were children and when she cares about something she puts her heart and soul into it."

"_Merci_ for de information _Monsieur_ Summers. Wut do de rest of y' th'nk?"

"Well since Henri told us about her, I've looked about her files and she's made some excellent achievements. She was valor vectoring of her college graduating class, she not only has a diploma for accounting, but also veterinary. Oh and she'd been excepted into Harvard, but she wrote back saying she couldn't go, that something unexpected happened."

"Did she say why _Monsieur_ McCoy?"

"Sadly no, but she did go to University of Phoenix."

"Ah 'ave a feelin' she'll make us proud. Wit' dat said, Ah th'nk we're done 'ere." Everyone stands up and leaves, but when Jean Luc was leaving the old man stops him.

"Jean Luc, how is your son Remy?"

"Mon _fils_ is _bon_."

"Even thou that fiancee of his cheated on him?"

"Oui, but now Ah'm afraid he won't get married." The old man buttons his gray suit as he nods his head.

"Maybe you should introduce him to Ms. D'ancanto? She's very pretty and if I may say so, a better choice of a wife than that Boudreaux girl."

"Ah agree, but Ah'd rather 'ave her workin' for moi dan one of moi competitors." The old man nods his head knowingly as he too knows Remy's new found reputation with sleeping with women and then leaving them.

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. But may I remind you Jean Luc, if Remy doesn't get married within the year Mattie threatens to come up here and whip the both of you." Both men laugh as they picture the large African woman holding her big wooden spoon.

"Lets get goin' James." Both men walk out of the office room and into the elevator.

After a tour of the floors Ms. Danvers is finally showing Anna her office, which is two floors below from where they started.

"Well Ms. D'ancanto"

"Please call meh Anna."

"Okay then call me Carol." Both women smiled to one another.

"I think I've shown you everything you need to know, but don't hesitate to come and ask me anything else. You know where to find me." Anna smiles as she nods her head.

"Okay, Ah'll remembah taht." Carol walks away as Anna reaches for the door knob, but as her finger touches it she realizes she left her brief case back in the office room.

"Ah'm such an idiot." Anna heads back to the office quickly in hopes that it'll be empty. After getting out of the elevator she walks to the door, but as she gets closer she hears something. Anna just shrugs it off as her imagination and opens the door. Once the door opens Anna wishes she would have listened to herself for once.

'_Nahce abs though.' _

**

* * *

**

**Sorry everyone, I'm tired and I just typed nine pages for this chapter. Maybe I'll update tomorrow, if not you'll have to wait until Wednesday cause I won't be home until late on Tuesday.**

_quatre_- four

_Vous signifiez que vous êtes seulement vingt deux?_**- **You mean that you are only twenty two?


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very long wait everyone, I've been really busy with work and I haven't felt like typing this. But in my defense I've had half of this typed. So I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

Anna's body is frozen as she stares at the handsome man, his long auburn hair is in a short ponytail brushing pass his shoulders as he leans down and kisses the blonde women from the office meeting. Both of whom are on the table half naked. The women's skirt is pushed up around her thighs as her coat and shirt are off, leaving her in her plain white bra. The man on top of her is in the same position, his shirt is off and leaving him in his black trousers. His tanned and well muscled chest and arms are making her weak, mostly because she's never met such an attractive man in her life.

As Anna is about to make her presence known, she realizes the man is staring and grinning at her. She knows she should be furious for the way he's gazing at her and look away, but she can't. Probably because the man is wearing sunglasses in doors.

"Can Remy 'elp y' _chere_?" Anna snaps out of her trance as she hears the man's Cajun voice.

"Um..well..."

"Spit it out." Anna glares at the women beneath the man. Her make up is smeared and the straps of her bra are hanging off her shoulders.

"Gwen, be _bon_."

"Yes well, Ah left mah brief case 'ere."

"Dis one chere?" The man gets off of Gwen and picks up a black brief case. Anna nods and he walks towards her and holds it out to her.

"Tahnks." Anna takes it and heads to the door.

"Welcome _cherie_." Anna glances back at the gorgeous man and glares daggers at him, while he just gives her a dashing smirk and a stupid bow.

Finally work is over and Anna can go home, well Wanda's home. Even though she walked in on that woman, Gwen and that arrogant, egotistical, handsome man, Remy, having or almost having sex; she felt good. But since then nothing bad has happened. Her secretary gave her all the company's receipts and she got right to work calculating every one of them. Anna even informed Jean Luc that they had actually been over paying their partners, so now they'll be getting over ten thousand dollars with interest.

Even thou this all happened a mere hour ago, the whole company knows about her accomplishment and she knows she should be proud as she hears everyone say 'For someone her age, she sure is good.' and 'She's perfect, beauty and brains. Wonder if she's single?' As Anna hears the compliments she shakes her head, because in her mind she's no where near perfect. But they'll never know, because she won't let them. Only two people here know who she is and she intends to keep it that way.

Once Anna arrived at her car she decided to go home, since she's too tired to head to the clinic and see if there's part time opening. She rubs the sleepiness out of her eyes as she glazes at the car clock, it reads twenty to seven. Chrissy should be getting ready for bed and if she doesn't get there soon she won't be able to put her to sleep herself. But at least she doesn't have to worry about Chrissy if she's with Wanda or John, they wouldn't hurt her; unlike Damien.

"Gawd, even wehn Ah'm no' 'round 'im, taht monstah is on meh mind." With the mere thought of her soon to be ex husband makes Rogue cringe in pain, as she grasps her left side below her rib cage. That horrible memory surfaces its self in Anna's mind. That dismaying day left Anna with two choices, let him kill her and her baby or escape and save their lives.

Anna turns her car on and leaves LeBeau Enterprise and gets on the free way. Once Anna arrives back at Wanda's, she gets her brief case and heads in. The lights are still on of course and the tv is pretty loud with crashes and other strange noises. So when Anna opened the door her eyes are widen as she sees Chrissy and John watching cartoons. Both of the are laying on their stomachs laughing their heads off as one of the bad guys gets blown up.

Finally they realize they're not alone and turn to Anna. Who is still standing in the door way gaping at them.

"Momma!" Anna bends down and picks up Chrissy as she runs towards her "Ah had teh bes' day evah momma. Mrs. Summahs soo nahce ta meh, we all played games and we ate and we took nappies and drawed." As Chrissy tells her mom about her day, Anna takes her into the kitchen, where she finds Wanda cooking.

The room is white with light blue counters taking most of the space. Next to the door to Anna and Chrissy's room is the refrigerator and microwave oven. On the other side of the kitchen area is the stove and sink. In the middle of the kitchen is an island covered with ingredients for some type of soup.

"Hey Wanda, watcha makin'?" Wanda turns from the stove and looks at Anna, then turns back.

"Tomorrow's dinner, tonight's is in the microwave oven for you, the rest of us ate." Anna nods her head and she puts Chrissy down and heads to the white microwave oven to her right. Anna removes the roast beef from the small oven since it's still warm enough to eat as is.

"So, why are ya makin' tomorrow's dinner right now?" Anna puts a spoon full of mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"John and I are meeting an old friend, he arrived in town last night from New Orleans. He's having a bit of a...rough time, you see his fiancee cheated on him with some french dude in Paris a week before their wedding." Anna takes a sharp breath and shakes her head sadly, since she knows how it feels to be cheated on.

"Well at leas' he found ou' before the "Ah do's." Now it's Wanda's turn to nod her head.

"Anyway, we're gonna be with him probably most of the day and I'll be too tired to cook anything than." Suddenly Wanda remembers Anna's job. "So, what's your job?" Anna looks up from her now half a plate of roast beef and mashed potatoes.

"Ah'm an accountant at LeBeau Enterprise." Wanda raises an eyebrow curiously at her friend.

"You are? That's great Anna, so have you meet any of the LeBeaus?" Anna nods her head as she puts the empty plate in the sink.

"Yeah, Ah've known Henri LeBeau for years _et_ Ah met his fat'er tihs mornin'." Wanda was about to ask if she's met Remy, but decided against it. Maybe John and her will introduce them tomorrow sometime.

"Did you see Scott?" Anna nods her head as she shuffles back a yawn. "Did you meet Ororo, Hank or Charles?" Now it's Anna's turn to raise her eyebrow "White haired lady, guy with blueish hair and bald older guy?" Anna nods as her mouth makes an 'O' shape. "They're really nice and so is James, but I hate that one guy. Oh and I despise Gwen, she's such a" Wanda checks to make sure Chrissy isn't around. "Bitch."

"Wait Gwen, blonde hair and brown eyes. Total whore?" Wanda laughs a bit as she nods. "Yeah Ah met 'er, Ah forgot mah suitcase in teh room Ah met Mr. LeBeau _et_ Ah wen' back ta get it. But instead of findin' an empty room, Ah find 'er _et_ a half naked man on teh table." Suddenly the name 'Remy' screams in Wanda's head, but she shakes it off. Hoping it was another guy. "Teh loser talks in t'ird person Wanda, he mus' be crazy." _'Damn it!'_ curses Wanda mentally, now she'll have to redeem the dumbass to Anna. Or maybe she'll make John do it, Remy is more his friend then hers.

"Maybe he thinks it's sexy?" Anna looks at Wanda as if she's crazy "Or maybe the women he talks to really like it when he does that?" Anna rolls her eyes as she walks to the living room door and calls Chrissy so they can go to bed.

"Ya know Wanda, if Ah didn' know any bettah Ah'd tahnk ya knew tihs guy _et_ is tryin' ta set meh up." Wanda shakes her head at Anna "But ya would nevah do taht ta meh, besides how do ya know 'bout everyone there?" Wanda shrugs her shoulders.

"Daddy dearest and LeBeau have been workin' together for sometime now. So he of course expected me and Pietro to know and get along with him and his staff, plus Scott introduce us to most of them." Anna yawns as she closes her eyes and is about to fall asleep when Chrissy comes threw the door and hugs Anna's legs.

"Ready ta go ta bed Chris?" Chrissy nods her head as Anna picks her up and head to bed. "Nig't Wanda, oh and ya 'ave ye' ta show mah teh ring John gave ya." she calls not looking back.

"Night Anna, I'll show you it sometime tomorrow." Calls Wanda as she puts the soup in the refrigerator and heads to bed, where John is most likely waiting for her.

**

* * *

So how was it? Ya like it? Hate it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews Anamarie Chambers, PoisonRogue, Pyromanic** **and** **Rogue181. **

_

* * *

The pain in her side is unbearable, her blood is flowing out of the deep gash below her ribs. Her cloths are wet and sticky as her body weakens from the lost of blood. Her lungs are burning as it gets harder for her to breath, her thoughts are consumed with death. The fear of leaving her daughter with her father is all that is keeping her from giving in to the great sleep that beckons to her._

_Suddenly the door to her bed room creeks open and light foot steps head her way. A gasp is hear behead her as the foot steps start running towards her._

"_Momma!" The woman opens her eye lids weakly to the small child above her. Chrissy has tears in her green eyes as she lays her little hands on the wound on Anna's left side and on her cheek. _

"_Chr..Chrissy,where's...papa..?" Chrissy bites her lower lip as she watches her mother struggle to talk._

"'_e lef' momma, are ya...are ya gonna be okay?" Chrissy's tears are falling from her eyes freely as her mother doesn't answer her. With the fear of her mother dead, Chrissy rubs her head in her mothers chest, in hopes that it'll save her. "Don' leave meh momma!" _

"Ahhh!" Anna shots up from her bed, her forehead beaded with sweat. She covers her mouth with her hand as she tries to calm her breathing. Suddenly the door to her rooms opens and lets light into the dark room. A small figure wearing a pink skirt, yellow t-shirt and white sandals runs to her and jumps on the bed.

"Momma, are ya...okay?" Chrissy whispered the last word so Wanda wouldn't hear her.

"Ya, of course Ah am baby doll." Anna rises from her bed while brushing her auburn bangs out of her eyes. "Wanda, today's Saturday. Righ'?" Wanda nods her head and Anna does the same. "Good. Chrissy do ya wahnt ta come wit' meh ta teh doggy clinic?" Chrissy smiles and nods her head. "Well tahn Chrissy, ya go in and watch tv wit' John while momma gets dressed."

"Okay momma." Chrissy gets up and off the bed as she leaves the room.

"So Wanda, le's see taht ring of yers." But all Wanda did was fold her arms across her chest and stare at Anna.

"What was that about?"

"Waht?"

"Your nightmare, that's what. Anna you screamed like someone was trying to kill you, so I'll ask again. What was that about?" Anna sighs as she pushes her hair behind her ear.

"It was notahng Wanda, Ah jus' 'ad a bad dream. Taht's all." Anna knows she shouldn't lie to Wanda, but she just doesn't want to talk about the last six years just yet.

"That's it?" Wanda isn't sure if Anna is lying to her or not, they've been apart too long and they both have changed.

"Taht's it."

"Fine. John and I are leaving soon. Oh and Anna, how did you know John is watching cartoons?"

"Easy Wanda, no mattah how old taht man is, 'e'll always beh a kid who watches cartoons." Wanda laughs silently as her friend does have a point. "So why did ya marry 'im again? Oh taht's righ', 'e 'as a cute butt." All Wanda did was stick her tongue out as Anna mirrors her. "So, show meh teh ring!" Wanda smirks as she sits next to Anna on the bed.

"See?" Wanda holds her right hand in front of Anna, her fiery orange ring shining from the hall light.

"Waht is up wit' ya two and red?" And just on cue John comes in the room with a bowl of cereal.

"Easy _shelia_, red represents happiness, passion and love. So to me_ shelia_, taht's perfect for us." After he finishes his little explanation he stuffs a spoon full of Lucky Charms in his mouth. Then for a split second Anna's face looks hurt, but it quickly changes without either of her friends noticing.

"Tahnks John, now Ah need ta get ready. So bye." Both John and Wanda leave Anna alone to get dressed, but that's not the real reason why she wanted them to leave.

Two hours later Anna emerges from her room wearing a yellow tank top with a pink Hawaiian flower on the side, light blue jean shorts and pink flip flops. Her hair is down and in curls, but her eyes are covered by her brown sun glasses.

"Ready Chris?" Chrissy turns her head away from Tom and Jerry and looks at her momma. She nods her head as she turns the tv off and walks to her.

"Auntie Wanda and uncle John lef'." Anna nods her head as she gets her keys from her pocket and takes Chrissy's hand.

After Anna gets Chrissy in her seat she gets in hers and puts her seat belt on, but before she starts the car she checks her make up. Without removing her glasses.

"Momma, were ya cryin'?" How her five year old figured that out, she'll never know.

"Why do ya tihnk taht Chrissy?" Anna starts the Saturn and heads to the city.

"Well wehn evah _taht_ meanie would hit ya or yell at ya, ya would cry. Tehn ya'd wear those teh rest of teh day." She's five, but has the mind of a thirteen year old.

"Yeah baby, Ah was cryin'. Bu' it's no' because of yer" Anna glances at the mirror and sees Chrissy with her arms folded. "because of _taht_ man, Ah was cryin' because of teh mistake Ah made by marryin' 'im." Chrissy nods her head, not full aware of what her mother means.

The rest of the car ride was silent, until finally Anna pulls up next to a medium size building with a sign on the roof that has animals on it. The sign reads 'Veterinarian Clinic' and since Anna knows there's no other vet clinic, this must be the place. She unbuckles herself and goes to unbuckle Chrissy.

"We're 'ere Chris, let's go and see teh animals." Anna picks Chrissy up and sets her on the ground. She takes her hand as soon as she shuts the car door. Once they walked in they noticed it was empty and thought no one was here, until a middle aged man came threw the door in front of them holding a bleeding hand.

"I'm out of here!" And with that the man walked out of the clinic and slammed the door.

"Doc wait!" Anna turns back to the door and there stands a petite woman with chin length brown hair. Anna's green eyes meet her light blue eyes and within an instant the woman runs up to Anna and gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my God! Anna, what? When? Where? Who?" Anna finally got the shorter woman to let go of her and is able to breath again.

"Calm down Kit. Ah came two days ago, Ah'm stayin' wit' Wanda and tihs" Signal Anna to Chrissy, who is hiding behind her legs. "is mah daughter Chrissy and before ya ask, yes she is Damien's..OW!" Anna looks down at Chrissy, who pinched her leg, looking perfectly innocent. "Is rela'ed ta 'im." Katherine or rather Kitty, nods her head holding back her giggles.

"Hey I'm Kitty." Chrissy comes from behind Anna and smiles at the woman in front of her.

"Kitty? You mean yer a cat?" Kitty giggles and shakes her head, causing her hair to hit her cheeks and nose.

"No, but I do like cats." Chrissy nods at the nice lady. "So I guess she doesn't like him?" Anna smirks as she rolls her eyes.

"Who does lihke 'im?" Kitty nods in agreement with Anna. "Ya work 'ere?"

"Yep and now I need to find a new doctor, because as you can see, I'm down my only one." Anna gives Kitty a questioning look "This is why." Kitty unbuttons her long white coat and revealing a blue jeans and a little tummy under the pink shirt. "I'm going on three an a half months now and Jean told me I shouldn't be hands on with the animals, you know, just to be safe. Sometimes I wonder how we all got along in high school."

"Yeah, two goths, a valley girl, a prep and three jocks. Well, two an half really. Ah mean John didn' really wahnt ta beh a football player, 'is dad made 'im beh one." Kitty nods her head and realizes Anna called her a valley girl.

"I wasn't a valley girl Anna." Anna laughs

"Ah lihke can't believe Lance lihke asked meh out. Oh mah Gawd, waht am Ah gonna lihke wear!' Weren't those yer exact words Mrs..."

"Alvers." Anna can't help but roll her eyes at her old best friend as she giggles happily.

"Kit, are ya gonna..Anna what are you doing here?" Anna and Kitty turn to Wanda, who is in the door way leading to the back rooms.

"Ah came 'ere ta see if Ah can 'ave a part time job, waht 'bout ya? Souldn' ya and John beh wit' yer friend?" Wanda's eyes dart all over the room "Wanda?"

"Oh that's right, before Doctor Green left he was giving Wanda's friend's dog his shots." Anna nods her head. "But the dog bit him and he got his panties in a bunch." Anna burst out laughing the minute Kitty uttered her famous words, well some of them.

"Do ya wahnt meh ta look at 'im?" Kitty tilts her head to the side and looks at Anna questionably. "I majored in being a vet in college Kit, Ah'm also an accountant." Kitty's eyes widen and she happily drags Anna into the back and in the room where John and his friend are. Wanda watches them go and picks Chrissy up and follows them to the back, wondering if Anna is still gonna help once she realizes who the dog belongs to.

There are only three rooms and the room where Kitty is taking Anna is the last one. Kitty opens the door and Anna sees John sitting on the chair bored to death. Suddenly Anna's breath hitches, on the metal table not far from her is a adult German Shepherd, but that's not the reason for her breathing. The reason is the man holding the dog on the table. The same man who was half naked and gave her, her brief case yesterday.

The man turns his head, his sunglasses are off and sticking out of his brown trench coat pocket. His hair is brushed and in a pony tail, as his muscles are hidden a little beneath the trench coat and black t-shirt. Anna can't help but notice his blue jeans show off his tight butt and she would have studied him longer if she didn't realize he's staring right back at her with his gorgeous golden brown eyes.

"Anna this is Remy LeBeau, Mr. LeBeau this is Anna D' ancanto. She's the new vet and she'll finish what Doctor Green started mere moments ago." stated Kitty as she shows Anna where everything is.

**

* * *

How was that? Trust me, the next chapter will be a lot of Romy. Well ROMY from Remy, can't say Anna is gonna be all that happy through most of it. Please tell me what you all thought of this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews Rogue 181, willa. j, nania and numba neko93. **

* * *

Anna can't believe her ears, this man is related to her old friend Henri. Henri who is a sweet loving husband and father. The man who has been like an older brother to her when Damien would go too far in their arguments and offer to kill the bastard. How can this...this pig, be related to Henri?

Anna is barely able to concentrate on what Kitty is telling her. She can feel his eyes on her, but instead of commenting on it and getting a smug look from him; she ignored him. But unfortunately Kitty's little tour didn't last very long and now it's time to give the dog it's shots.

Kitty went and sat with Wanda and John in the hall in between the rooms, so she can play with Chrissy. Once Kitty left, Anna walks towards the dog and reaches out to him, but Mr. LeBeau's voice stops her.

"Be careful _cherie_, Demon, 'e bites."

"Yes Mr. LeBeau. Ah tihnk Ah realized taht wehn Ah saw teh former doc run outta 'ere bleedin'." Mr. LeBeau shrugs his shoulders as he continues to lean against the way, watching Anna rather closely.

Like any good vet, Anna knows animals will be afraid of her, because animals are like kids. Once they realize they're not in danger they'll calm down. Anna bends down a little bit so her and Demon are at eye level.

"Who's a pretty boy? Who's a pretty boy?" Anna's voice is soft and welcoming to Demon, as so he'll realize she means him no harm.

"_Merci chere_, Remy's_ tres_ flattered. Thou mos' _femmes_ look at Remy while dey're sayin' it." Anna stops what she was doing and without batty an eye lash looks at Mr. LeBeau.

"Not ya, Ah was talkin' ta teh dog. Ah can' believe yer a LeBeau." Maybe there's more than one family?

"Well believe it _cherie_, Remy 's _et_ y' be de new accountant moi _pere_ hired."

"Yep." Anna realized her mistake in talking to him like that, but she ain't about to take it back now.

Anna reaches out to Demon and he sniffs her hand cautiously, then after a moment or two, started to licking her hand. Anna isn't surprised, but by the look on Mr. LeBeau face, he is. Then like she normally does, Mr. LeBeau's face changes as if his eyes were never widened and his mouth was never hanging.

"Waht was taht Mr. LeBeau 'bout bein' careful?" Anna checks Demon's teeth and breath to see if he's sick, but his teeth are perfectly fine, as is his breath. She then checks his brown eyes and they're fine too, so Anna takes a needle out of a drawer. With the needle in her hand she grabs a bit of fur on Demon's back where the shot is going. Anna presses the back of the needle down and once all the liquid is gone, she removes the needle from Demon's back.

"Amazin' _cherie_, Demon didn' even growl." Anna nods her head, not fully listening to the man behind her as she pets Demon and washes her hands.

"There ya go Mr. LeBeau, Demon's yearly shot is done and ya can make an appointment with Mrs. Avlers in teh fron' for next year. Ah'm sure ya don' 'ave any questions, so good day." Anna heads out of the room, but is once again brought to a stop by his voice.

"Actually Remy do 'ave a question." His dramatic pause is making Anna upset, she sighs and puts her hand on her hip.

"Waht?" Remy helps Demon off the table and walks to Anna.

"Remy wut y' t' go ou' wit' 'im."

"Ah'm bu"

"Doggie!" Anna turns her head to see Chrissy in the door way smiling at Demon. Demon gets up and lets his tongue hang out as he sniffs her. Sure enough he likes her and he starts to lick her. "Waht it's name?"

"'e be Demon." Chrissy tilts her head at the man before her and instead of protecting her momma from him she asks him a question.

"Why?"

"Why wut _p'tite_?"

"Why Demon? 'e no' mean."

Anna is watching Mr. LeBeau explain why he named Demon, Demon and can't believe her eyes as Chrissy is smiling and giggling at this man. Chrissy hates men, there's only two she likes and that's Henri because she's known him her whole life and because he helped take care of her. Then there's John and she only likes him because Anna told her he's her uncle, which is partly true because Anna was adopted by Wanda's father when she was five.

"Mama, can we go on a walk wit' Mr. LeBeau?" Anna was about to say no, but she can't say no to her baby when she gives her the puppy dog pout.

"Sure Chrissy." Anna smiles as Chrissy cheers happily and drags Mr. LeBeau out of the room.

Anna turns to the door and is met with Wanda and John's questioning faces. She quickly tries to think of something, but she comes up blank and so she goes for the truth.

"We're goin' for a walk." John looks at her sadly as Wanda continues to stare evenly. "Waht John?"

"Why does the little _shelia_ like Remy better?" John's blue eyes are big and filled with tears as his lower lip quivers.

"John she doesn'" Anna tries to explain to John that's not true, but Wanda cuts her off.

"Anna, John had to bribe her with chocolate chip cookies just for her to talk to him." John sadly nods his head as he holds back his tears of sorrow.

"Calm down Johnny boy, Chrissy lihkes ya. Teh reason it was so hard ta beh close ta 'er was because 'er and 'er fathah don' get along. So jus' remembah, ya one out of three guys now she lihkes." Then as if saying the magic words John perks up and starts skipping around the room. Anna glances at Wanda.

"He really wants a kid." Anna makes an O shape with her mouth as she nods her head.

"Well Ah bettah get goin'." Anna heads out of the room pass Wanda and John.

"We'll see you later, we're gonna stay and talk with Kitty a bit longer." Anna glances over her shoulder and waves goodbye to them.

"Okay see ya."

Anna walks out of the clinic and finds Remy and Chrissy sitting in the shade by the door petting Demon.

"Ya two ready?" Remy and Chrissy looks up at Anna and nod as they get up.

The three of the head off down the street, Anna on the left, Remy on the right, Chrissy in the middle and Demon walking next to Chrissy a little behind her.

**

* * *

How was that? Sorry for the long wait, work has been terrible with me not getting home until midnight most nights. Also don't ask me why they're walking and not taking Anna's car, because you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews Nettlez, willa. j, Pyromanic and Rogue-Slayer13. Oh and guess what? I bought the complete third season of X-Men Evolution, it just came out on 5/27. Maybe they'll make the fourth, I soo hope so because I want my Cajun Spice.**

* * *

Worst things have happened, so why is this any different? But is this really that bad having people think you're married to a gorgeous man and have a beautiful daughter with him? Probably not, but said gorgeous guy hasn't even batted an eye as couples and other people make comments about them being together. Actually it's really sweet, but why would a single very hot guy not care if people think he's married to someone, who he's not? He really is a strange man.

Soon they arrived at a very grassy area with some swings, a slide and some sort of kid climbing thing. Remy bends down and unleashes Demon so he can go and run around the empty park. Anna glances at Remy as he still stays bent and watches Demon run and chase some birds away from a small white bench. Suddenly Anna feels a little pull on her knee, she looks down and Chrissy is looking up at her.

"Yes?" Smiled Anna as she kneels down to her daughter's level.

"Where are we mama?" Anna looks into Chrissy's green eyes and realizes she's never taken the little girl to a park before.

"We be a' a park _p'tite_." Chrissy turns to Remy and tilts her head in a similar matter as she did at the clinic. "A place where _p'tites_ like y' can play." Chrissy smiles happily and runs after Demon. "She never been t' a park?" Anna looks away from Chrissy and down at Remy and nods her head. "Lets go sit down." Anna follows Remy to the bench and sits next to him, since there's not a lot of room.

Both adults sit in silence as the only sound is Chrissy laughing happily as she chases after Demon. But the silence between them ended and Remy turned to Anna.

"Anna, wut happened between ya _et_ yer _mari_?" Anna takes a breath as she continues to watch her daughter.

"Waht makes ya tihnk there's anytahng between us? Or taht Ah've been married?" Remy nods his head as he turns back to watching Chrissy and his dog.

"Y' don' 'ave yer ring on _et_ y' don' seen like dat kinda femme." Anna turns her attention from her daughter to her company next to her.

"'Taht kinda _femme_?'"

"Y' don' seem like de type of _femme_ t' sleep wit' a _homme_ _et_ no' ge' married." Anna laughs as she puts her head in her hands as she leans on her elbows on her knees.

"Yer righ', Ah'm no'. Ah wish Ah was, well at leas' Ah wish Ah was five years ago." And as if knowing what Remy was about to ask she continues. "Meh husband, well soon ta beh ex-husband, is a bastard and Ah kept Chrissy away from him. Hell Ah tried ta keep mahself away from him, bu' he always seemed ta find meh..." Anna stops talking as she starts to shiver, but not from the temperature.

"Ah only married him because Ah got pregnant wit' Chrissy two months before our graduation, teh funny tahng is meh family and all meh friends tihnk Ah loved him. Ah mean Ah did, bu' it was jus' lus' at teh tihme and Ah wish Ah would've chose teh embarrassment of gettin' pregnant tahn goin' through teh las' five years in hell." Anna still refuses to look Remy in the eye as for the first time she confesses what she's been through with Damien, she wants to cry and she's trying to hold back. Then without warning she feels a small amount of weight on her shoulders, she glances over at Remy and sees him with his arm around her.

"It's okay _cherie_ y' go _et_ cry, Remy don' mind." Anna shakes her head as she rubs the tears from her eyes.

"Tahnks Remy bu' it's no' necessary, Ah'm fihne." Remy continues to watch Anna, but not with pity or guilt, but with something else.

"Did yer _ex_-_mari _ever hit de _p'tite_?" Remy's tone didn't go unnoticed by Anna, she actually smiled to herself at the thought of him caring about Chrissy.

"No, Ah nevah let 'im. Chris would eithah beh hidin' or beh at **meh** friend's house." Remy sighed in relief, Anna presumes he seems to of calmed down a little.

"Y' lef' 'er wit' mon _frère_?" Anna leans back against his unmoved arm and nods. "_Bon_. Y' know Anna, 'e _et_ Mercy love 'er."

"Yeah, Ah know and she loves tehm too. Henri and Mercy 'ave been so good ta meh, Henri helped meh ge' a job. Mercy stood by meh while Ah was pregnant and was there wehn Ah gave birth."

"So where was yer _mari_?" Anna looks down at Remy's other hand and sees him clenching it at his side.

"Ah don' know, probably wit' one of his little girlfriends." Remy's jaw drops as he stares into Anna's dark green eyes.

"'e was cheatin' on y' while y' were in labor?" Remy frowns his brow, clearly not happy with what Anna has told him.

"Actually he's been cheatin' on meh since teh honeymoon, if ya can call it taht." Remy brings his hand up to his face and begins messaging his temples. "Remy, it's sweet of ya, bu' why do ya care?" Remy removes his hand from his head and looks at Anna.

"Because Ah knows how t' feels t' b' cheated on too _cherie et _now Ah know dere are wors' ways t' be hur'. _Desole cherie_." Anna lays her hand on her knee and smiles sweetly. Suddenly Chrissy and Demon come running to them, smiling and panting hard.

"Mama, Ah t'irsty." Anna turns to her and picks her up, holding her against her side.

"Well tahn Ah'll take ya back ta Wanda's and ge' ya sometahng ta drink." Anna turns back to Remy. "There's notahng ta beh sorry 'bout sugah, it's all in teh pas'." Anna heads back the to the clinic to pick up the rental, but stops as she feels Chrissy lifted out of her arms.

"Y' know _cherie_, Henri _et_ Mercy live closer dan John _et_ Wanda do. Lets head dere." And without warning starts walking off with Chrissy cradled in his arms and Demon at his side with his leash on.

Anna blinks rapidly as she watches Remy carry her baby as if...as if she was his own. Tears start to swell up in her eyes as she starts to rethink her opinion on Remy LeBeau, but before she gets lost in her mind, she's brought back by Remy's voice. Anna looks at him and finds him waiting for her patiently at the corner, his golden brown eyes gazing at her, causing her cheeks to blush crimson. She jogs to catch up with him, all the while trying to conceal her blush. Once she's right next to him, they headed off up the street to the clinic and then to Henri's.

**

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews and I hope ya all liked this chapter. Oh and if this translations suck, sorry I sadly haven't learned French. **

_mari- _husband

_ex mari- _ex husband

_bon_- good


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, first of all I want to say I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. Life so got in the way and with work I haven't had much time to write, but I'm finally over my writer's block for this story. I'm actually almost done with the chapter for my other story; I just need to sit down and finish it. Lol

Thanks to **BlkDiamond**, **Nettlez**, **NaijaStrawberrie**, **JessieDevil666**, **Rogue-Slayer13**, **Azeali, toakf-o** and **Rogue181**for reviewing.

Oh and a few things, I was originally gonna make another part to this but in Remy's POV. But I'll never get to it, so things are gonna change (not past chapters) and the blanks are gonna be filled.

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.**

* * *

Who would think two people from two very different backgrounds could be so much alike? Certainly not Anna as she sits across from a smiling Remy while they eat dinner at his brother's house. Henri's beautiful wife Mercy is sitting next to Anna with her hair in a messy ponytail as she tries to get her five year old son Nicolas to eat his broccoli. Though to be honest that would be Anna's problem too, if she was feeding Chrissy. But it's not Remy's problem as he feeds Chrissy the last of her veggies.

So if Remy LeBeau is smart, sweet, strong, friendly, gorgeous and great with children. Why would someone leave him for someone else? Maybe he's not what he seems, this all could be a façade he puts up when he's around others. Just like how Damien acted when they were younger, but what would he have to gain from all this? Maybe to prove he could? Only one way to find out.

"Hey Mercy, lets leave tehm ta do teh dishes." Whispered Anna evilly as Mercy nodded happily.

"Come on Anna, let's go _et_ watch some tv." Anna gets up and follows Mercy into the other room as Henri and Remy are left with the kids.

"Well ain't dis _bon_?" asked Henri sarcastically as he puts Nicolas on the ground. "How 'bout y' _et_ Chrissy go _et_ play in yer room _p'tite_?" Nicolas and Chrissy run out of the room laughing.

Henri and Remy made stacks of the dishes and headed into the kitchen, as carefully as they can as not to drop anything. Lord knows Mercy'll have their heads if her dishes are broken.

"So y' met Chrissy already, Ah' impressed _p'tite frère. _Wit' wut John _et_ Wanda told moi las' nigh' Ah didn' tihnk y' meet de _p'tite_ until later, much later." Remy smirks they put the dishes in the sink and start washing.

"Believe it or no' Henri, Remy met de _femme_ wehn Remy took Demon t' de vet." Henri starts laughing as Remy folds his arms over his chest. "Are y' done?" Henri nods his head.

"Shou'da known dat _femme_ wou'dn' waste anytime"

"Wut are y' talkin' 'bout?" asks Remy with confusion written all over his face.

"Anna is de type of _femm_e who needs t' keep 'er self busy, especially wehn she was wit' Damien." Henri glances over at his little brother, surprised to see him calm. "Y' okay?"

"Ah found ou' dat de bastard was cheatin' on 'er from de very beginnin' _et_ Ah was jus' tihnkin' if Bella was who he was doin' it wit'. Ah mean wehn Ah walked in on tehm, Ah'm still 'avin' nightmares by de way, it didn' look like deir firs' time." Henri not knowing what to say, just shrugs his shoulders. "Ah swear _frère, _if Ah ever meet 'im Ah kill 'im." Henri returns his brother's smirk with his own as he puts his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"_D'accord p'tite_, bu' y' gotta let moi 'elp." Both men laugh as they finish the dishes.

Meanwhile the ladies are in the living room talking about Remy and Henri as babies, or rather laughing.

"So Remy was naked?" laughed Anna as she tries to control her laughter.

"As naked as a Jay bird _et_ as white as un bebe's bottom!" At this point both Mercy and Anna are holding their sides from the pain of laughing too hard and long.

"How old…was he…again?" asks Anna in between laughs

"Nine, bu' Ah tinhk he was close t' ten." And once again another fit of laughs erupted from the two women, watching from the door stands to gorgeous men with very confused looks. "HENRI! Ah mean, y' two are done already?" Both Anna and Mercy stand up and try to act as if they weren't laughing at the two men.

"Wut's so funny?" asks Henri as he eyes his wife

"Notihng, we were jus'…talkin' 'bout…."

"Meh big butt." As soon as those words came out of her mouth Anna regretted them, because now Remy was sauntering towards her. In a very sexy way and Anna feels as if she's gonna faint.

"Oh _cherie_, yer butt is no' big." Remy checks her rear out, not too shyly either as his eyes linger longer then they should. "It's perfect." He gives her a charming smile.

"_Merci_ Remy, bu' meh eyes are up 'ere." Remy laughs lightly as he finally removes his eyes from her posterior and to her face.

"_Désolé _mon_ cherie." _Even though he says he's sorry, he sure doesn't look it.

"Well ya two, Ah 'ave ta ge' goin'. Chrissy tihme ta go!" Suddenly little foot steps are heard coming towards them.

"Already mama?" asks Chrissy sadly

"Yes, bu' Ah'm sure if it's okay wit' Mercy _et_ Henri ya can come over another tihme." Chrissy looks up at Mercy and Henri, who smile and nod to her.

"Bye guys." Anna takes Chrissy's hand and heads to the door, when they reach it Remy stops them.

"Remy forgot _cherie_, de new shipments are comin' tomorrow _et_ mon _pere_ wants y' down dere at de docks wit' moi t' make sure we're no' getting' cheated ou' of any money." Anna nods her head as she once again tries to leave. "Oh _et_ how 'bout dinner sometime?" Anna glances behind her shoulder and thinks for a minute.

"Ah'll tihnk 'bout it and give ya a call." Chrissy and Anna walk to the rental car and ride away. Remy shuts the door and heads back to his brother and sister-in-law to talk some more.

"So why did y' pull dat _p'tite_ stunt with de France slut?" Remy sighs as he plumps down on a chair. "Et how did y' know Anna was gonna walk in et no' someone else?"

"Simple Mercy, as soon as Ah saw Anna come in yesterday, Ah was t' say de least in shock. Ah made a _p'tite_ deal wit' Carol, she ge' all de info on Anna _et_ Ah get 'er a better position. Ah jus' happened t' be on de floor wit' Gwen flirtin' wit' moi wehne Carol paged moi tellin' moi Anna was comin' up."

"SO Y' WANTED ANNA T' FIND Y' F" Mercy is quickly silenced by her husband as she forgot her son is still in the room, luckily he didn't.

"Remy wan'ed t' make an impression on de _belle femme."_

"Oh y' made an impression alrigh' p'tite, she almost didn' wan' t' see y' again." Remy just laughs.

"Almos' Mercy, dere's a big difference. Besides Remy didn' do anytihnge bu' kiss Gwen _et_ maybe take 'er shirt off bu' dat's it." Mercy looks as if she's about to kill Remy, but Henri is still holding her.

"Well listen 'ere, Anna 'as 'ad a bad life de las' few years _et_ if y' break 'er heart, something _très_ special t' y' will be missing." At Mercy's threat both Remy and Henri glup as she walks away carrying her son.

"Y' do know she means it, righ'?" Remy nods his head as he stands up.

"Bu' Ah 'ave notihng t' worry 'bout, Anna isn' a game Henri."

Anna finally pulls up to Wanda's place, but notices a car there and knows darn well it ain't Wanda's or John's. Anna parks her car and the door to the car opens and a man steps out. He looks familiar, his black hair slicked back and dark golden brown eyes.

"Hello Ms. D'ancanto." Anna looks at him and wonders how he knows her. "I'm Mr. Ross, from the board meeting yesterday at LeBeau shipping and transports."

"Oh, yes now Ah remembah. Why are ya 'ere" Answered Anna, not really remembering this guy.

"I came to ask you some questions about why you left Mississippi. It's standard proceger." Anna nods as she takes Chrissy out of the car.

"Chrissy, can ya go in side?" Chris nods and walks inside.

"Who's that?" asks Mr.Ross as he watches the child carefully as she goes inside.

"Meh friend's baby, Ah'm watchin' 'er while tehy go ou' alone."

"Okay, so on with the questions. Were you not making enough money?"

"Ah'm doin' fihne."

"Were you dating a co worker and you two broke up?"

"No, Ah'm strictly business."

"Then why did you come here?"

"Ah jus' wanted ta, is taht a crime?" asked Anna as she clenches her fist obviously annoyed with the questions.

"No, it isn't." answers Mr. Ross simply

"Is taht all?" sighs Anna as she heads to the door.

"Yes, oh there's one more." Anna rolls her eyes angrily as her back is to Mr. Ross.

"Is your husband staying in the South or is he coming up here?" Without waiting for her answer Mr. Ross gets into her car and leaves.

Anna stares at the shut door, her heart pounding and Mr. Ross' last question replaying over and over in her head, while another pops to her mind. 'How does he know about Damien?'

In a trance like state Anna walks into her best friend's house and makes her way to her room.

Chrissy, who quickly moved away from the window, looks up at her mama.

"Mama, taht man, he's a" Chrissy stops as her mother keeps walking away. "friend of teh man back home." Chrissy falls to the ground and starts to cry her little eyes out, all the while repeating the same thing. "He's gone kill meh mama."

* * *

Okay, so we finally know that guy's name. If ya'll don't remember he's the guy who didn't want Anna working there. Reason, he knows Anna's married to Damien but she doesn't know him. I'll explain later how Chrissy knows what she knows. I really didn't want Chrissy saying daddy or papa because she hates him and so why would she call him anything similar to those? Oh and he only asked about her husband to scare her, he knows darn well if Damien's coming or not.

**I had some fun writing this chapter and I hope ya all liked it. So how was it? Good? Bad? Or should I just delete this story?**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to **Azeali, Nettlez, inu fire14**, **JessieDevil666**,** blacksheepwall**, **numba neko93** and **Rogue181 **for reviewing.

Oh and I'm now taking anonymous reviews again.

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.**

* * *

Memo to self: When working for and/or with a sexy man, always ask what time you have to meet for a job in the morning. That way he won't come to the place where you're staying at, at six in the morning; see your hair messy, you wearing a spaghetti strap shirt (that is a size or two too small for your boobs) and your shorts that are more like boxer shorts. Because if you don't, said sexy man will not shut up and look at your face all day; or at least until you slap his large head. The one on his shoulders preferably, but either or is fine. Though depending on how hard you hit the latter one, he might like it. 

So for the last hour and a half Anna has done nothing but watch these over grown apes pick up and move the crates off some ship. Why did she have to be here again? Oh yeah, to make sure LeBeau enterprise doesn't get ripped off. But couldn't she come in at let's say, noon or at least eleven, because it's Sunday. **Her day off.**

"So _cherie_, s' de shipments comin' alrigh'?" asks Remy as he drinks his steaming cup of coffee. While Anna's back is to him, Remy admires her long legs and wishes she wore shorts instead of pants this morning. But his frown changes once he brings his sight up a bit and his smile increases as he remembers her shocked expression when he went to John's to pick her up, since he 'accidentally' forgot to tell her what time she has to be here.

"Yeah, everytahng is fah…Wehre teh hell did ya get taht and why didn' ya'll get meh one?" growled Anna dangerously as see eyes the cup of Joe in Remy's hand.

"Wut? Y' mean y' like coffee _cherie_?" Remy figured with the look on her face, she does. "_Desole cherie_, Remy didn' know." Anna shrugs her shoulders as she remembers the talk of favorite drinks and foods didn't pop up in their little conversation yesterday, just her pathetic 'marriage' to Damien.

"Yeah wahtevah, just gimme." Anna snaches the black coffee from Remy's clutches and smells the steaming drink.

"Cherie, dere's not'ing…" Anna takes a gulp and smiles contently as she takes another. Not caring that the drink isn't her's or that it's really hot. "Y' like y''er coffee black _cherie_?" asks Remy as he mentally stores that little info away when she smiles dreamily and walks away. "Guess Remy shoulda listened t' Henri when he said de _femme_ likes 'er coffee black, oh well she woulda though' t' weird if Remy knew."

Even if the Swamp Rat does call her darling all the time and it gets really annoying, he still has good taste in drinks. Well at least in coffee.

Being as bored as Anna is and now out of coffee she decides to find Henri, maybe she can go now or at least get more coffee. After walking around a bit Anna locates the older LeBeau brother talking to a ship captain. Once their conversation ended Anna hurried to Henri, but when he turned to her in looked…shocked to see her. Why?

"Anna, wut are y' doin' 'ere? It's y'er day off, non?" Anna nods her head to Henri's question, both of them wearing shocked faces as they stare at one another.

"Remy told meh yestahday taht Ah had ta be here, why? Ah wasn't suppose ta?" Henri's eyes widen as he looks everywhere but at a glaring Anna. With her hands on her hips and quite a few inches shorter than Henri. Anna stands just mere inches from him as she looks straight at his face, trying to get him to look at her. "Henri." He still doesn't respond. "Henri LeBeau, did ya little brothah lie ta meh?" And with out waiting for an answer Anna storms off, probably looking for Remy.

"Poor _p'tite_, oh well dis was his idea." Laughs Henri as he heads home.

Probably figuring the no good Swamprat wants to leave, Anna heads to his car. She must be psychic, because there leaning against a motorcycle is Remy. Wait motorcycle?

"Remy, who's is taht?" Remy looks up at Anna as she drools over his 'baby'. At least this time he listened to Henri and had him ride it over while Remy drives Mercy's blue mustang.

"Remy's, y' like _cherie_?" Anna's head snaps up as her eyes widen, but before she says anything she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, Ah'm a big fan of motorcycles, especially black Harleys. Ah always planned on getting' one, but ya know tahngs happened and Ah didn't." Anna lays her hand on the back of the machine and slowly rubs it, feeling how smooth and clean it is. "Who brought it? Ya drove a mustang." Remy hands Anna a plain black helmet as he gets comfortable on his bike.

"Remy left 't at Henri's yesterday so he could take Demon to de vet, 'member?" Anna, with the helmet safely on her head, gets on behind Remy and puts her hands on the rest of the seat behind her; as so not to have to wrap them around Remy's torso. Remy starts his bike and within seconds they speed off and onto the streets.

"Why aren't ya wearin' a helmet too?" called Anna over the wind as it hits against her face.

"Only gots one, why _cherie_? Do y' actually care 'bout dis old Cajun?" called Remy back as a smirk plays on his handsome face.

"Of course not, just wondahing waht ta tell teh cops wehn tehey're cleanin' y'er body off teh road aftah ya crash." Remy sighs as he shakes his head

"_Cherie_, Remy is a _bon_ driver." As he laughs, Remy passes in and out of the lanes. Unknown to Remy Anna rolls her eyes as she looks at all the stores and restaurants they pass.

Finally Anna's near death experience is over as Remy slows down and comes to a complete stop by some little diner called 'Bob's diner'. After looking at the diner and wondering why they're here, Anna turns back to Remy. When did she get this close to him and why are her arms wrapped around his lean muscular torso? Anna pulls away as if she's been burned and starts to remove the helmet Remy gave her.

"Y' know _cherie_, y' can keep holdin' Remy. He don' mind." Anna ignores Remy and his stupid lopsided smirk as she lays the helmet on the bike. Not knowing what else to do, Anna looks around and at the people that pass by them.

Not liking the silence Remy decides to put his plan into action. "Are y' mad at Remy for tellin' y' t' come t' work t'day?" Remembering why she was looking for him in the first place, Anna turns to him with a deadly glare. How could she forget he lied to her?

"Ya lied ta meh!" Anna hisses as loudly as she can, but quiet enough so no one will pay them any attention. Even as she glares at him he remains calm and collected.

"Non…" Interjected Remy, but before he can say another word Anna cuts him off.

"_Oui_, ya did Remy. Henri was shocked as hell wehn he saw meh." Anna's now clutching her hands into fists at her sides as she tries to stay calm.

"Remy told y' a fib, mais how 'bout he make it up t' y'? Maybe some breakfast?" Remy nods his head towards 'Bob's diner' as Anna looks at him with an eye brow raised, but in the end she sighs and goes with him.

Once inside, Anna wonders why Remy would come to a place like this. It's not like it's a bad place, it's just not what she would expect him eating at. Anna notices Remy walking to a small table with two chairs and decides to follow him. Surprising her, Remy pulls out a chair for her and not knowing what to do; especially since he lied, no fibbed to her.

"Tahnks sugah." Mumbles Anna as she sits down in the chair while Remy takes the one across from her. "So why did we come here?"

"Did y' forget already cherie? Remy s' tryin' t' " Anna waves her hand in front of her as to make him stop.

"Tahts not waht Ah meant Swamp Rat. Ah meant why did we come here before ya decided ta make tihs up ta meh?" Before Remy can answer her, their waitress comes and to Anna's…annoyance? Not only is the blonde barely wearing anything, but she's drooling all over Remy, as if she's not even here. Her name tag reads 'Tabitha' sounds like the witch from some old witch show.

"What would you two like to order?" asked Tabitha as she eyes Remy hungrily

"Remy'll 'ave coffee." Answered Remy as he winks at the waitress

"How would you like it?" she asked sweetly in between giggles

"Black." He answers simply

"Cool and what about you?" Tabitha doesn't even turn to Anna, but keeps her focus on Remy.

"Ah'll have teh same."

"Sure." Nods the blonde as she walks away, but as she does, she makes sure to swing her hips a bit.

"Bitch." Mumbled Anna under her breath as she lays her head on her arms. It's not like she's jealous, she's just...upset. Yeah upset, that waitress didn't even look at her when she told her what she wanted.

After deciding to let Anna cold off, Remy checks out this place. Hopefully Anna doesn't think he always comes here, because truthfully this is his first time ever stepping foot in this place.

Finally the waitress comes back, but with only one cup of coffee. Anna bites her lip and laughs to her self. She really is psychic. But right before she's about to tell off this bimbo Remy beats her to it. Well sorta.

"Pardon moi Tabitha, but Ah believe **we **ordered **two** coffees." Now Remy's voice change didn't go unnoticed by Anna, but the blonde didn't get the memo as she just smiles at him. Anna lets out an annoyed breath as she rolls her eyes.

"Listen blondie, Ah ordahed a cup of coffee too. But Ah guess ya'll didn't get taht since ya were too busy drooling ovah mah...teh Swamp Rat." The waitress turns red and looks at all the customers looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I'll go get it right now." Anna smirks as the bimbo runs away.

"So _cherie_, y' gave Remy a pet name? Original and kinky, Remy likes it mon river rat." It's amazing how beautiful someone can look when their embarrassed or maybe it's just her? Either way, Remy's plan is working and Anna's getting feelings for him. Maybe if things go right he can tell her they have met and see if Chrissy really is Damien's.

**

* * *

How is it everyone? I swear I had so much fun writing the beginning, but the end. Didn't plan on that but I like where it's headed. Hopefully ya'll will too. **

**So please everyone, I really want to know do ya hate it? Love it? Or should I change the end of this chapter and keep to my original plan?**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone, I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been busy and plus I started school last Monday, so I've had a lot of homework sadly. Plus this chapter was kinda hard to write. So I hope ya'll like it.

Thanks for the reviews** Aiyami Sakura, Gammy91, thegambit23, lee, helikesitheymikey, gambit-rogue, Rogue181** and **NaijaStrawberrie.**

Anna-17 and Remy-19 (for this chapter, duh.lol)

Oh and most of these flashbacks are in Remy's POV.

**

* * *

**

**Club Temptation **_(21 or older club)_

**March 10, 2001 **

_Five years and a few months previously _

The music of the club is pounding against the walls, but it doesn't seem to bother the young man sitting at the bar surrounded by beautiful women. His short auburn hair is brushing his head as he pretends to listen to the ladies around him. When in fact his attention is on the young women dancing in the middle of the dance floor, her shoulder length auburn hair hitting against her face as she swings her head to the beat of the music.

All the while, he wonders what she looks like without all that gunk on her face. But suddenly an arm is wrapped around her waist and she's pulled to the owner's chest. Her facial expression shows she's not pleased that the brunette haired man has his arm wrapped around her. Then after whispering something in her ear, she gets even angrier and her emerald colored eyes narrow into slits. Her attempts to escape are futile as he holds her effortlessly in his grasp.

Right when she's about to do something, a husky Cajun voice fills her ear.

"Remy tihnks de _belle femme_ don' like yer paws on 'er." The man lazily hangs his hands in his brown trench coat as his black sunglasses hang down on his nose. The man's eyes are glaring over the woman's head and to the mutt behind her.

"Tteell Reeemii tooo minnd hhhiiisss ooownnn buusiiinesss, thhiss iss beetwween mme annd Mmyy giirlfrriennd." Slurred the drunken guy as his head starts to swing a bit.

"Ex…girlfriend Damien. Ah told ya if ya cheated on meh again we were though and guess waht ya did? Ya went and fucked taht whore Frost!" Hissed the young southern beauty as she finally escapes Damien's hold. Damien was about to grab her arm, but Remy grabbed his wrist and twisted it a bit. Damien whimpered in pain before leaving, or rather stumbling, with his tail between his legs.

"Tahnks fer helpin' meh, but it really wasn't needed." Remy turns back to the girl and smiles.

"_Desole cherie_, but Remy is a gentlemen and can' sit and watch a southern belle like y' self get treated like dat." The girl smiles as she simply shakes her head.

"Wahtevah ya say swamp rat." Now it's Remy's turn to laugh.

"Swamp rat? Remy likes it, but before we continue on wit' de pet names Remy would like to know de name of de southern _belle_ in front of him." The beauty smirks at Remy.

"Ya first." Remy mirrors her smirk with one of his own.

"Remy LeBeau." But unfortunately a new, louder song came on and the girl didn't hear him, as she put her hand to her ear. "Remy LeBeau." Repeated Remy, but once again she didn't hear him. So Remy leans down and whispers in her ear. "Ah said moi name is Remy." His breath makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"Mah's Rogue." Remy gives 'Rogue' a questioning look. "Waht?"

"Well _cher_, Remy told y' his name, why won' y' tell him yer's?" Rogue intertwines her hands behind her back and looks to the side.

"Don't know who ya'll meet at clubs lihke these." Sadly, 'Rogue' is right, Remy nods his head.

"So _cherie_, wut y' want?" asked Remy motioning to the bar.

"Sex on teh beach." Remy smirks as he once again whispers in her ear.

"_D'accord, mais_ it migh' be too long of a fligh' to ge' to a beach. How 'bout a pond or a lake?" Rogue laughs as she hits his shoulder playfully.

"Ya are a dirty swamp rat!" laughed Rogue as she takes her drink from the bartender and Remy takes his clear drink. "Vodka?" questions Rogue as she gives Remy a corner glance.

"_Oui_, dey ran ou' of bourbon an hour ago." Both southerns laugh as they make their way threw the dance floor.

"Wehre ya from?" yelled Rogue over the music as Remy puts his arm around her waist as they start dancing.

"De big easy, New Orleans." Smirked Remy as he watches Rogue swing her hips and grin against him.

"Lucky, Ah've always wanted ta go tehre." Smile Rogue as she whispers into the handsome man's ear seductively.

A hangover has never felt so good, or warm? He reaches his hand over to the other side of the bed and comes in contact with a soft naked body. A female body, with very nice curves and silky locks. A smirk crosses Remy's face as he finally lifts his head from the pillow, but his eyes pop out when he sees who the woman is. Rogue?

"_Dieu et_ Ah can' remember, well no' all of it." Laughs the Cajun as he sits up, the blanket covering his lower half as it was Rogue's and her arms covering her ample breasts.

Suddenly Remy's cell starts ringing and he rushes to answer it before it can wake up Rogue.

"'ello?" he asks quietly

"**_Remy, y' 'ave t' come wit' moi back t' New Orleans."_**

"_Père_?" asks Remy again with his eye brow raised

"**_Oui, Etienne s' dead. 'e was killed by Marcus' fils et his hommes." _**

"WUT!" yelled Remy, but he heard Rogue turn in her sleep and changed his tone. "Wut do y' mean he's dead?" asked Remy not fully understanding his father.

"**_Ah mean dead as in no' breathin'. De whole family 'as t' be in de south 'today' et met with de elders."_**

Remy looks back at Rogue's sleeping form and the thought of redoing last nights fun, but his little cousin is dead and rage fills him. "_Oui_, Ah'll meet y' at de airport."

"**_D'accord moi fils." _**

**Both hang up **

Remy picks up his cloths and quickly gets dressed, but as he puts his cell in his pocket he looks at Rogue and sighs angrily. His mind torn in two, because his heart is telling to leave to New Orleans and Jr. is telling him to stay and wake up Rogue. Remy shakes his head as he bends down and kisses Rogue's forehead. "Til we met again _cherie_." And with out looking back Remy leaves the motel room and rides away on his motorcycle.

**

* * *

**

**New Orleans, Louisiana**

**March 20, 2001 **

_Etienne's funeral_

Eitenne's funeral was alright, even though everyone was crying and the empty feeling in Remy's heart wouldn't go away. His baby cousin, dead because of a bullet to the chest. He was only sixteen years old; he was going to be a senior in a few months. The little brat was always copying his style and attitude, in the past Remy thought it was annoying but now? Now it seems flattering.

The elders banished Julian, while his buddies just got their asses beat. Luckily Etienne's mother died along time ago, because she'd probably kill herself over his death.

As Remy is walking along the streets of the French Quarter his cloths are soaked, but he doesn't seem to care. Not even when he bumps into someone, but when that someone grabbed him that's when he started to care. A second before he was about to flip his attacker he realizes its Belladonna, Julian's little sister and his ex girlfriend.

"_Bonjour _mon_ amour_." Smiles the blonde as she winks at him seductively.

"Leave moi alone Bella." Sighs Remy as he starts to walk away.

"But Remy, wut Julian did wasn' moi fault. Please Ah wan' us t' bet'gether again." Bella pulls on his arm and holding it to her chest.

Needing to take his frustration out on something Remy agrees and Bella drags him to a motel down the street.

**

* * *

**

**Paris, France**

**February 12, 2005**

_Two days before the wedding_

Remy is walking down the hall to his room, where his beautiful fiancé is waiting for him. Well probably not since he's not suppose to be back from his appointment for another two hours. But she'll be happy since he's back early and he slides his room card in the slot and opens the door. But is sicken and angered when he sees a brunette hair, brown eyed man on top on his fiancé.

Who looks oddly familiar?

Suddenly Bella realizes Remy is in the door way and a shocked expression appears on her face.

"Cher, its no' wut it" But before she can finish Remy slams the door shut and walks back the way he came, not once looking back.

Not knowing what to do Remy calls his brother Henri, hoping he can help.

"'**_ello?"_**

"Henri, it's over between moi _et_ Bella." Growls Remy as he gets into the taxi he flagged down.

"**_Oh?"_**

"_Oui_, she's fuckin' another _homme_ two days before our weddin'." Sighs as he clenches his cell, but oddly enough feeling fine with the wedding being off.

"**_See wut happens p'tite frère when y' don' listen t' moi?"_**

"Wut are y' bitchin' 'bout now Henri?" Asks Remy annoyed as he rolls his eyes.

"**_Ah told y', y' shoulda wen' ou' wit' moi ami a few years ago."_**

"Ah told y' Henri, Remy LeBeau doesn' do blind dates." States the self proclaimed ladies man.

"**_Wutever p'tite, but Ah'll tell y' again she's ten times hotter dan de blonde bimbo y' been wit'."_**

"Ah don' care righ' now _frère, _Ah jus' wan' t' go back t' de way Ah use t' be before Etienne died."

"**_D'accord frère, Ah 'ave t' go. Moi et Mercy are movin' t' New York in a few days."_**

"_D'accord, au revoir._"

"**_Au revoir."_**

**

* * *

**

**New York City**

**May 18, 2006**

_**One week before he meets Anna**_

"So tell Remy again _père, _why does Remy 'ave t' be 'ere?" Jean Luc turns his head to his youngest son and glares something fierce at him.

"De list will take too long t' write, now shu' up _et_ ge' t' work." And with that order Jean Luc walks into an elevator and goes up.

"Well Remy's bored." He sighs as he looks around the bottom floor of the building, until he notices a cute blonde at the desk typing.

"_Bonjour p'tite_." She looks up and gives him a look he's never seen a woman give. A look of disgust.

"I don't care if you're the boss' son, leave me alone." That was to say the least, unexpected.

"Pardon?" questions Remy in a maze of confusion

"Men like you make me sick, plus Henri told me plenty of stories about you and the women you 'play' with. So goodbye." And with that the young woman turns her attention back to her work.

Knowing he has work to do, he walks away. "Oh well, don' like blondes. Brunettes are far better." Smirks Remy as he looks for his office, where ever it is.

"Was t' on de second floor or de third floor?" Remy looks left and right of the hall he's in. "_Merde_, Remy knew he shoulda listened."

* * *

How was it? Once again I'm sorry for the dely. Oh and my Edit/preview page isn't working right now and instead of waiting to get it fixed I made my own ruler things.lol 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews **Gammy91**, **lovestoread**, **NaijaStrawberrie**, **Aiyami Sakura**,** helikesitheymikey!**, **Special2**, **gambit-rogue** and **Rogue-Slayer13**.

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.**

**

* * *

**Even though the service sucks, the food isn't bad. Though the company isn't all that talkative anymore. Was it something she said? Cause he was the last one to speak, right? Anna looks up from her eggs and to the man across from her. Remy's attention seems to be on the clear blue sky, his food barely touched. 

"Ohkay Cajun, ya invite meh ta breakfast ahn ya barely eat, let alone talk ta meh. Wahts up?" Remy blinks twice before turning to an angry Anna.

"_Hein_?" he asks innocently, his mouth silently agape. Anna rolls her eyes and lays her head on the palm of her hand. "_Desole_ Anna, Ah didn' mean t' space ou'." States Remy softly as he reaches for his pocket and leaving a ten on the table. "Come on." He smiles as he jerks his head to the exit.

**

* * *

**Not knowing what to say or do, is a completely new experience for the once 'King of Hearts'. So instead of looking like an idiot and messing up his plan, Remy decides to drive around Bayville for a bit. Maybe John was right, small towns are better than the cities. 

"Dat didn' sound righ', John was righ'?" Remy laughs quietly as he glances at his watch. Well he killed about an hour or two coming here; maybe he can find a place or something so Anna won't get mad at him. Didn't Henri say something about Xavier being a friend of Anna's or something? That's perfect.

Anna grippes Remy's torso as he makes a sharp U-turn, her head is buried in his back, as she prays silently under her breath. Maybe the idiot knows where he's going now, hopefully. Finally after growing some gray hairs, Remy stops and Anna slowly looks around them. Then she inhales a sharp breath as she sees the gorgeous white mansion in front of her.

"Waht are we doin' here?" asks Anna as she tries to contain her happiness. Remy glances over his shoulder and looks at her beautiful green eyes and smiles.

"Remy though' y'd like t' come 'ere, cause…" And not knowing how to word his answer, Remy was going to let it go. But Anna finished it for him.

"Xavier saved meh wehn mah house caught on fire wehn Ah was five. Ah was trapped in meh room ahn Ah though' Ah was gonna die, but tahn he came. Next tihng Ah knew Ah was ou'side coughin' ahn teh people around meh were yellin' at him ta come, but he didn'. Ah found ou' later while he was tryin' ta save mah parents part of teh roof fell on his lower back wehn he was bendin' down ta help mah momma up." Anna brushes her eyes clean of her tears as she finished up her childhood tragedy.

"_Et_ dat caused 'im t' be in a wheelchair." Anna nodes as they get off his bike.

"Yeah, Ah've always blamed meh self fohr waht happed ta him. In fact, he's teh one taht introduced meh ta Wanda ahn her family. Since teh professor was crippled teh judge didn' tihnk he could take care of a five year old orphan by himself. So mah father, Ah mean Wanda's, adopted meh. Both he ahn Xavier though' it was best ta keep meh las' name, but if Ah had ta Ah could use teh Lesherr name." Remy knocks on the big doors and waits for an answer, than finally the door opens. The little boy smiles as he jumps at Anna, wrapping his arms around her waist as he hugs her.

"Anna!" cries the little boy as Anna ruffles his short brown hair. "The professor said you were back in town, I've missed you soo much!" Remy looks at the little boy with…with…damit he's never felt like this before! Why the hell is he angry that this little child has his arms wrapped around Anna?

"Ah've missed ya too Jamie, have ya been good?" Jamie nods his head as he drags Anna into the mansion, not even glancing at Remy. Remy glares at the child as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and follows the pair ahead of him.

"How have you been? Why didn't you call? Were you mad at us? Didn't you want to be around us anymore? Where have" Jamie quickly stops talking when Anna puts her finger to his mouth.

"Ah've been fihne. Ah was busy. No Ah wasn' ahn of course Ah wanted ta be wit' ya'll." Laughs Anna as she sits on the large couch with Jamie, she notices Remy barely walking to the seat across from them. "Oh yeah, Jamie tihs is mah friend Remy. Remy tihs is cute little guy is Jamie, Ah use ta baby sit him before Ah left." Remy nods, but is still…jealous, of the attention _Jamie_ is getting from Anna.

"Remy? What happened to Damien? Everyone was saying you left with him." Anna bites her lip as she turns her head a bit.

"Yeah, Ah did leave wit' him. But tihngs changed ahn Ah'm not wit' him anymore." Jamie smiles and is about to say something, but Remy beat him to it.

"Dat's righ', cause she's wit' Remy." Both Jamie and Anna turn to a smirking Remy. Anna arches a questioning eye brow at his statement.

"Really?" asks Jamie confused as he looks between the two. Remy looks at Anna and she glares back at him.

"Yeah…righ'." Whispers Anna as so Jamie doesn't hear her. Suddenly a loud honk is heard and Jamie gets up and grabs a yellow and red duffle bag.

"Sorry Anna, I have soccer practice. Ororo and Logan have gone out and the Professor is at a meeting, can you lock up when you leave?" Anna nods as Jamie runs out of the room. Once Anna was sure he was gone she turned her attention to Remy and she didn't look happy.

"Wut?" Remy asks innocently as Anna gets up.

"Why did ya tell him were tagethah?" Anna asks madly as she walks out of the room. Remy sighs as he jogs after her.

"Don' know, bu' y' know y' wanna be." Anna rolls her eyes as she slams the back door in Remy's face.

* * *

"Oh _cherie_, don' be mad at Remy!" Remy cries pathetically as he wraps his arms around her waist and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Anna struggles to get free, but then she feels Remy's lips on the side of her neck just under her right ear. No ones ever done that before, but yet it feels familiar? 

"Like t'?" Anna can feel Remy smirking into her neck and its pissing her off that he has this weird affect on her.

"Ya wish." She snaps, but of course Remy has a come back.

"_Oui_, Remy does. So do y'?" Anna sighs as Remy lets her go after awhile. She continues walking until she reaches a white gazebo over looking the ocean.

"Ya know, Ah'd come here just ta sit ahn look out at tehe ocean. Ah always wondered if tehy were watchin' meh from up tehre." Anna looks up at the sky as she sighs sadly. Remy nods his head as he wraps his arm around her shoulder and pulls her to him.

"Ah know how y' feel Anna, Ah los' moi _mere_ from wehn Ah was ten. She was in a car accident wehn she was rushin' home in de rain fer moi birt'day." Anna gasps before she could cover her mouth, she looks up at Remy. "Y' see _cherie_, we're one in de same. Hell we could write a book 'bout de _merde_ we've gone through." Anna nods her head as the wind blows her curls against her face. "Come on Anna, let's talk 'bout somet'ing else. Wehn's yer birt'day?" Remy glances down and waits for Anna's answer.

"Mah b-day is June eleventh ahn yers?" Anna smirks as she looks up at Remy.

"December fift', why y' wanna make sure t' ge' Remy 'somet'ing' _bon_?" Once again Anna rolls her eyes. "Wehn's Chrissy's?" Anna gives Remy a very questioning look.

"Novembah twenty-fifth." Anna didn't notice, but Remy flinched when she said Chrissy's birthday. But she did notice Remy turn his head away from her. "Wahts wrong Cajun?" asks Anna worriedly. Remy shakes his head as turns his head back to her, smiling. Though it looks forced.

"Come on Anna, 't looks like 'ts gonna rain." Anna looks up at the gray clouds hanging over the water and nods her head. Both Remy and Anna head back to his back, but just as they were riding to the gates it starts to rain.

"Oh man!" cries Anna as she starts to get wet by the rain.

"Hold on _cherie_, Remy'll get us somewhere dry." Remy drives carefully through the wet streets looking for a hotel or something, but there isn't one. Why?

"Wehre's a hotel Anna!" Remy yells over his shoulder as he tries to keep his eyes on the rode.

"Tehre isn' one for lihke fifty miles!" She yells back as she holds on tight to his torso.

"_Merde_, dis town really needs t' grow." Remy mumbles madly as he squeezes the handle bars.

* * *

After finally finding a hotel Remy parks his bike and looks back at Anna, who's shivering to the bone. Her lips look purple and her usual ivory cheeks are turning red. He quickly picks her up bridal style and walks swiftly into the hotel and out of the rain. Totally drenched, Remy sits Anna gently on a chair while he goes and gets a room. 

The man at the counter looks at Remy and Anna with disgust, but when as Remy ever given a damn about what another guy thinks?

"Ah would like a room." Remy says quietly as his teeth start to chatter. He pushes his long wet hair out of his face as he looks at the man behind the desk.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." Remy looks like he's about to straggle the guy, but bites back and takes out his wallet. Remy takes out his ID and shows it to the 'kind' man.

"Oh…Mr. LeBeau, I'm dreadfully sorry; I didn't realize it was you!" The man quickly types something on the computer and hands Remy a room card. "The best room in the place, sir." Smiles the man as Remy walks away from him.

"_Merci_." And without another word Remy picks up Anna and heads to the elevator. When they finally reach the sixth floor Remy glances down at the card, 'Honeymoon Suite' and rolls his eyes.

"De _homme_ was gonna kick us ou' cause we look terrible, bu' as soon as 'e saw who Ah was 'e gives us de best room. Kiss ass." Remy sighs as he heads to the only door on the floor. "T'ough 't wouldn' be so bad 'f Anna was awake _et_ no' getting' sick." Remy lays Anna feet on the ground as he slips the card through the machine on the door and as soon as it opened he picked her back up into his arms.

"_Merde_, let's hope Anna don' try _et_ kill moi wehn she wakes up." Mumbles Remy as he looks at the king size bed, red hearts covering the comforter and pillows. Shit, even the walls have hearts and the bed is a giant heart. Anna will never believe him.

Remy looks at the digital heart clock as it reads twenty after six. Maybe there's a store or something near by. Remy looks down at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he lays her on the bed before he removes her shoes and pants. Then he unbuttons her shirt and puts her beneath the covers to keep her warm while he's gone.

**

* * *

**The next morning Anna feels slightly warm and something cold on her forehead. She opens her eyes as her right hand reaches for the thing on her head. A cloth? Then she looks down and at the four covers on top of her body. 

"Waht teh hell?" She questions hoarsely. But as she was getting up she notices a hand on her own. Remy? Anna sits up and the covers fall off of her and reveal her to be wearing a very large long sleeve shirt. Anna looks back at Remy and his cloths are different too, in fact both of their cloths are hanging up all over the room. A room filled with hearts.

"Remy…sugah wake up." Anna orders as she shakes him a bit. But he doesn't wake up. What was he doing last nigh? Suddenly Anna's throat gets itchy and she gets a small coughing fit.

"_Cherie_, y' _d'accord_?" cries Remy as he jumps to his feet and puts the cloth in the bowl of water. After he rings the water out he gets ready to put it back on Anna's head, but she puts her hand up to stop him.

"Ah'm fihne now Remy, but tahnks fohr takin' good care of meh." Remy's stomach feels like it's doing flips as she smiles at him.

"_Non _problem _cherie_, Remy doesn' wan' anyt'ing happen t' y'." Remy closes his mouth shut and curses mentally.

"Waht was taht sugah?" Anna asks surprised. Remy peaks one eye open and then the other.

"Well…wut Remy means 's…umm…well…" If Henri or anyone in his family were here right now they'd be laughing their butts off, cause for the first time Remy doesn't know what to say to a woman.

Here goes nothing.

"Ah tihnk Ah care 'bout y' Anna, _et_ Chrissy too." Anna's face turns as red as Remy's was, but she tries to hide her face by turning it to the side.

**

* * *

How was that? I soo wanted Remy to know when Chrissy's b-day is. Though I didn't really plan the end to come out like this, oh well. So what is Anna gonna say? The hell if I knew, cause I have no idea or do I?lol Let's wait and see what my muse tells me to do.**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I made a **BIG** mistake on chapter nine. The first and second flashbacks are in **March** not May.lol I have no idea why I put May, it was always March.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews **Special2**, **Aiyami Sakura**, **RogueRemy123**, **helikesitheymikey!**, **BlkDiamond**, **gambit-rogue**, **lildevil0644**, **NaijaStrawberrie** **lovestoread** and last but not least **knoxvilleloversc**. Very nice load of reviews, especially since I haven't had over ten reviews since the first chapter. What happed to everyone?

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.**

Oh and it's like four in the morning, just in case I don't mention it.

**

* * *

**

He didn't mean…that he…does he? No he couldn't…could he? Anna looks back at Remy.

"Remy, Ah tihnk Ah" but before she could tell him how she feels a loud buzzing sound is heard from the nightstand by the bed. Remy reaches for his cell.

"Ello?" asks Remy madly "_Oui_, Anna's wit' moi. Why John?" asks Remy curiously "WUT!" Remy's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide "Are y' two d'accord?" Remy ask worriedly "_Bon_, y' stay dere wit' de cops _et_ we'll be dere soon." Remy hangs up and starts to change into his cloths from last night. Anna watches Remy curiously, but also with worry.

"Remy, why are John ahn Wanda wit' teh police?" asks Anna as she she's trying not to lose it when Remy hangs his shoulders in defeat.

"Deir house was pu' on fire a few hours ago _et_ dey were worring wehre y' were." Anna sucks in a sharp breath as she starts to shake. She wraps her arms around her body and little tears start to fall from her eyes.

"'t's _d'accord cherie_, everyone 's fine. John said he _et_ Wanda dropped Chrissy at Henri's before dey lef' yesterday mornin'. Y' 'ere _et_ de place was already on fire wehn dey got dere." But no matter what Remy said to try and calm Anna down, nothing worked. Was there something inside the house that meant a lot to her?

"Was dere somet'ing important in de house of y'ers?" he asks sweetly. But all she does is shake her head telling him 'no'. "Den wut's wrong? De cops said 't was a an electrical fire." Why is she crying? It's not like it was her house.

"Ah'm sorry Remy, Ah'm jus' bein' emotional. Come on let's go ahn see how Wanda ahn John are doin'." Anna grabs her cloths and heads into the bathroom.

"Emotional? Anna? Dat doesn' sound righ'." Remy notes this in his mind as to bring it up later, but right now he needs to finish getting ready.

The way to John's house was fast and quiet, much to Remy's displeasure. But what could he do? Force her to reply to his comments? Wouldn't a made a difference. Remy was brought out of his thoughts when he came up to John's house or what's left of it. All that's left of the once big house is nothing. Remy and Anna jump off the bike and rush over to their friends.

"Wanda! John!" Wanda and John turn to Anna and Remy as Anna rushes to them. "Are ya two okhay?" asks Anna as she hugs Wanda dearly, while Remy and John talk.

"Yeah, we were just worried about you. We weren't sure if you were in there or not." Anna nods her head as she looks around the empty lot.

"Ah'm soo sorry, Ah should 'ave nevah a come back." Whispers Anna sadly as tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Anna, this wasn't your" Wanda tries to consul her friend, but Anna shakes her head and pulls away from Wanda's grasp.

"Yes, it was. Evahythang is meh fault!" And with that Anna runs away from her friends and down the barely lit streets. Remy was about to go after her but John stopped him, Remy looks at him as if he's crazy. Well crazier.

"No mate, the shelia will come back when she's ready." Remy was about to argue with John, but he shut his mouth when Wanda opened hers.

"Besides if she doesn't want to be found, she won't." Remy throws back his head and looks up at the sky. The stars are disappearing and the clouds are appearing. "Though what I don't get is why would she blame herself for this? We were the last ones to leave, John probably left the toaster or something on." John nods his head with his eyes closed, but then ones them and glares at his wife.

"No I didn't!" Wanda laughs at John as he walks towards their car. "Where ya going?" he asks confused

"I'm going to get some pickles and ice cream, maybe some French fries." Wanda smiles as she heads for the driver's seat, but is quickly pulled away by John as he shakes his head.

"Sorry shelia you're pregnant, so I'll drive." John opens the back seat for Wanda, but she just looks at him as if he's stupid.

"John, I can still drive and why do I have to sit in the back?" John smiles and looks at Wanda.

"Because you could hurt the baby" He answers smartly and before Wanda could agree with him he continues. "Trust me shelia, you and the baby are safer in the back." Smirks John and he pushes Wanda in the back and buckles her in. "See ya mate." John waves from the car as he drives down the street like an old man.

"Oh yea, dat _homme_ was tackled too many times in high school. Hopefully Wanda doesn' kill him until after Ah ge' Anna t' marry moi _et_ maybe until she 'as de baby. Wouldn' wan' ol' Johnny boy diein' before he got t' see 'is _bebe_." Remy jumps on his bike and heads to Henri's to pick up Chrissy and see if she knows anything about why her mama is soo 'emotional'.

**

* * *

After running for who knows how long Anna finally stops and leans her hot body against the cool stone building. She whips the sweat from her forehead and wonders how she can be so hot when she feels so cold? Suddenly Anna starts coughing. Oh, that's why.**

"Damit, Ah can' be getting' sick now. No' wit' Damien 'ere in New York." Anna whips the sweat off of her forehead and dries her hand on her pants as she starts through the alley again.

**

* * *

**

After parking his motorcycle, Remy heads to the door and knocks. Mercy opens the door covered in flour and Remy can't help but laugh at his sister-in-law.

"Shut 't _p'tite_." She snaps as she walks back into the kitchen. Remy turns his attention on his brother, confusion written all over his face.

"'he 'as been worried 'bout Anna since Wanda called," Henri answers "so how was y'er nigh' wit' 'er? Did y' tell 'er? Or did y' chicken ou'?" Remy glares at his big brother, who in returns laughs at him. "Wut? Ah knew 'he was wit' y', bu' of course Mercy didn' believe moi. Hell 'he still doesn' so 'he's worrin' herself over not'ing. Atleas' Ah hope so." sighs Henri as he looks toward the kitchen when he sees Chrissy and Nicolas.

"Why do y' say dat?" Remy asks when he sees Chrissy frowning "'s moi, Ah mean 's Chrissy _d'accord_?" Henri shrugs his shoulders and looks back at Remy.

"Ever since 'he heard 'bout de fire 'he no' be happy. Ah asked 'er wut's wrong, bu' de _p'tite_ won' answer moi." Remy nods his head and heads to Chrissy.

"_Bonjour p'tite_, how y' be?" Chrissy looks up at Remy, her auburn locks pulled back in a low pony tail and her hands stuffed in her blue jean overalls.

"Ah'm…fihne." Smiles Chrissy as she walks passed him and back to Nicolas' room. Remy shakes his head as he turns and goes after her, he gently grabs her arm and she stops.

"Chrissy, talk t' moi. _S'il vous plait_." Begs Remy as he releases her arm. Chrissy turns to him and looks into his dark brown eyes. Remy notices the little girl biting her lower lip and playing with her hands.

"Teh man, mah…he…" Chrissy closes her eyes as little tears escape from them. "'bout a week before mah mama took meh away from teh south mah...mah…" Chrissy looks at Remy sadly, as if begging him not to make her say it; Remy smiles and nods his head.

"He ahn anothah man came inta teh house, mama doesn' know tihs cause Ah wasn' suppose ta be home. Bu' Ah wan'ed Wolfie, so Ah snuck ou' of our neighbors house ahn crawled through teh basemen' window. Aftah Ah go' Wolfie Ah headed back ta teh basemen', bu' as Ah was goin' down teh stairs Ah heard teh fron' door open." Chrissy takes a deep shaking breath and was about to continue, but Remy pressed a finger to her face, just under her eye and whips her tear away. She smiles at him and continues.

"Ah pressed mah ear ta teh door and listened ta tehm, tehy said tinhgs lihke; So wehn do we pu' ya'er plan inta action? Ahn Soon don' worry mah friend, Anna will be gone before teh end of teh week." Chrissy balls her hands into fists. "Tahts why Ah jumped at teh though' of leave, especially aftah Ah found mah mama layin' on teh floor bleedin' a few weeks ago." Chrissy gives Remy a weird look when she sees him running his hands through his hair and his skin lighter than it was moments ago.

"_P'tite_…Remy mus' 'ave heard y' wrong…did y' say y'er mama was bleedin'?" Chrissy nods her head. "Bleedin' how?" Chrissy puts her hand to her chin and looks as if she's thinking.

"Tehre was blood on 'er side ahn it was evahywehre." Remy inhales shakily as he tries to control himself. "Wehre's mah momma?" Chrissy asks after remembering what Henri told her.

"Umm…'he umm…'he wen' t' work _p'tite_." Remy answers as he mentally pats himself on the back. Remy turns around and heads for the door, quite proud of himself.

"How?" Remy stops and turns back at Chrissy with wonder. "Ah mean, Auntie Mercy said evahytahng was destroyed, includin' Wolfie. How could mama's cloths ahn stuff be ohkay?" To say Remy was taken back would be an understatement, because all he could do was open and shut his mouth like a gold fish.

**

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't make any major mistakes again; I even reread it to make sure. Hope ya'll like the chap and I'll start on the next one once I finish my homework. 


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sooooo sorry for the late update, school has been really hard and work has been too, plus it was kinda hard to think of something after the third chapter. (I've had the beginning wrote since I finished the other chapter). Anyway I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews **Special2**, **helikesitheymikey!**, **BlkDiamond**, **lovestoread**, **gambit-rogue**, **NaijaStrawberrie**, **Rogue-Slayer13** and **Rogue181**.

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.**

**

* * *

**Every thing is the same; from the two trees where the old hammock use to be, to the two gravesites over looking the city from afar. A light breeze brushes Anna's auburn bangs into her face, sticking to her cheeks from her tears that had left wet salty trails. Being weak from her trip here and being sick, Anna drops to her knees. She takes a shaky and uneven breath as she lefts her head looking at the graves again. The stones read: Here lies Owen D'ancanto, 1966-1988. Beloved father and friend, he will be missed. On the one next to it, it reads: Priscilla D'ancanto, 1967-1988. Beloved mother and friend, she will be missed. 

"Why did ya both have ta leave mah?" Whispers Anna as she balls her fists in the dirt. "Ah was only five, Ah still needed ya." More tears roll down her cheeks, but she doesn't bother to brush them away.

After a few moments of listening to the branches hitting against one another Anna breaks the silence. "Ah know Ah should feel bad for no' comin' more ahn brin' Chrissy, bu' ya left mah alone. Ah couldn' open up ta anyone wehn Ah was youngah because Ah was afraid once Ah did Ah'd lose tehm lihke how Ah lost ya two." Anna hits the ground as she glares at the stones before her, she gets off the ground and turns her back on her parents' graves.

"Ah'll nevah forgive ya." Whispers the winds as Anna fades into the forest from once she came.

* * *

Amazing McDonalds, if threaten enough, will make whatever you say. Though the sight of pickles sprinkled on top of a caramel sundae does not, in any shape or form look remotely edible. Well not to a non pregnant male, but to his pregnant wife they defiantly do.

"So _luv_, do ya like your ice cream?" smiled John like the prefect husband he was…uh okay wants to be.

"John if you have to puke, I'd suggest you go to the bathroom instead of doing it on me." Sigh Wanda as she noted the light green that decorated John's cheeks.

"Thanks _luv_." smiles John as he runs to the bathroom. Wanda watches him embarrassedly with her head shaking and slightly covering her face with one of her hands.

"I swear, if this kid is anything like him. I'll die." Right when Wanda was about to get back to eating her ice cream some thing caught her eye. Her raven hair brushes against her face as she quickly turns her head, just barely seeing a man who looked oddly familiar. Though as fate would have it John returned from the bathroom and Wanda didn't give that guy a second thought.

* * *

So it's nine o'clock, okay well eight-fifty but close enough. Remy has been searching for Anna ever since he left his brother's place, but he has yet to see or find her. There's no way she could just disappear of the face of the Earth and he be damned if she did.

"_Mon Dieu_, where de hell is 'he!" growls Remy, but for how fast he's going the people on the streets can't hear him as he flying passed them.

Suddenly as Remy is about to turn left, a building about a mile away is covered in a sheet of fire. For some strange reason, Remy can't breath and it feels as though his heart is breaking. Throwing his foot roughly on the brake and stopping his motorcycle, Remy takes out his cell.

"John, where are y' et Wanda? Do y' see de fire? 'ave y' see Anna? Chrissy told moi Anna's ex wanted t' kill 'er before 'he left. Wut if he came 'ere?" Remy waits for his friend's answer, ignoring the people hooking their horns at him.

"'s 'he sure? No? Dat's still good enough for moi." Remy flips his phone shut and starts up his bike, though not before faking to run over some fat bold dude who was about to 'beat him up'.

**

* * *

**

**An hour ago**

Just one more block and then she'd be at Henri's, but her legs just weren't listening. They're so weak from walking all the way to her old home and then of course being sick, but for once in her life Anna feels like she ways five hundred pounds. Then without warning her legs give out and Anna falls onto her stomach. While groaning she tries to sit up, but her arms just shake and she falls back on the ground.

Foot steps are heard and the hope that person will help her. With her head on the ground and not able to pick it up she sees a pair of black shoes in front of her face. But what she heard was the last thing she expected right now.

"Well Anna it's been awhile, miss me?" Then she felt a sharp kick to her stomach and then all that was left was darkness.

"So where's my daughter?" asked an angry, yet familiar voice

"I don't know, I saw her Saturday so I'm not sure where she is now." Answered another voice.

"Well go find her." Ordered the first voice and then a door slammed, then footsteps started coming towards her. Anna opens her eyes and sees Damien looking right back at her. His short dark brown hair comes to around his ears as his equally dark brown eyes stare down at her. His lips curve into a sickening smirk as he bends down to her level, as his hand brushes against her thigh.

"Why did you run from me?" Damien asks sounding sincere, but before she could answer him, he continues. "You know I'm gonna have to punish you, though once I find the little brat none of this will matter anymore. You wanna know why my wife? A friend of mine at the bank told me a little secret. He said your parents left you quit a bit of money before they died; now I couldn't touch it since you have it under your maiden name. But if lets say, something bad was to happen to you; like you died I'd get it."

Anna's eyes widen, though not in disbelief, but in the horror of the knowledge that Damien is going to kill her. "Why do ya want Chrissy?" she asks as she finally finds her voice.

"Well that's a stupid question, though it is coming from you." Damien laughs at his own intelligence "I'm going to kill her too. I don't need or want the little bitch, besides I'm not so heartless as to have my little wife die by herself." Purrs Damien as he brushes her cheek.

"So how ya gonna kill us?" Anna growls, glaring at Damien and his ugly smirking face.

"Simple, I'm going to burn you two alive." And with that Damien walks out of the old dirty room.

**

* * *

Mr. Ross returns to the rundown apartment building and runs in. He sees Damien leaning against one of the walls and goes to him.**

"Where's the kid Keith?" asks Damien as he gets off the wall.

"I couldn't find her Damien, let's just kill your wife and get out of here." Pleads Keith, Damien rolls his dark eyes and nods. "I already splashed gasoline everywhere, so lets go." As they stepped out of the door way Damien lit a match and threw it on the ground of the apartment building. Within seconds flames covered the floor and probably in minutes it would reach Anna on the third floor.

**

* * *

Once again I'm totally sorry for the late update. I can't promise that the next one will be soon, but I'll try my best not to make you wait too long.**


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay, hope you all like this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:** UltimateGammy91, NaijaStrawberrie, RogueRemy123, Special2, gambit-rogue, Rouge's non-evil twin!, Brittany F. and nuriiko.**

**Flashback **

Thinking 

I **don't** own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.

**

* * *

**

The heat was getting to be too much, but that wasn't going to stop Anna as she struggles to escape from the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles. Sweat starts to drip from her forehead as the cracks of the walls and floors start to get louder. The ropes loosened and Anna jumped to her feet, but as soon as she swung the door open, a wall of fire came at her. On reflex Anna jumps back and leans up again the opposite wall. Anna's breathing getting faster and faster.

* * *

Remy arrived at the burning building, not even noticing the police men around it; he starts to run into it. But he was suddenly stopped by four police officers. Remy struggles to break free from their grasps, while he yells at the top of his lungs. 

"Someone migh' be in dere!"

But the men and women of the New York police department weren't listening to him as they start to pull him away from the building. Then out of no where one of the police men yells that he saw a hand slid down one of the windows on the third floor.

That was all that was needed for Remy; he threw the men off of him and jumped through one of the glass windows. Once inside Remy started looking for the stairs for the next floor and headed for them, but a support beam fell. Luckily Remy easily dodged it, among the other falling things. As soon as he reached the second floor he started to call for Anna, praying he was wrong about her being here. Because it wouldn't be the first time in his life he's been wrong and hopefully it wasn't going to be his last.

Anna's eyes started to open slowly, hearing her name being called, but her body is so weak from the lack of clean oxygen. She lets her head hit against the wall, not even feeling the pain where her head hit the wall. As she starts to close her eyes again, not even the pungent smell of rotten eggs gets her attention.

"Anna Marie Louise D'ancanto waht do ya tihnk ya be doin'?" asks a soft but firm voice.

Anna looks up groggily and sees to blurt figures in front of her.

"Mama...Papa?" she asks, not fully believing her eyes. Both figures smile as they nod their heads.

"Yer _mère_ is righ', y' need t' get outta 'ere _pet'te_." Sighs the man as his auburn hair falls in front of his face. "Y' 'ave so much t' live for, don' let Christa hate y' as much as y' hated us." At that moment Anna breaks down and cries as she frantically shakes her head.

"Ah don' hate ya two, Ah was jus' upset." She cries, suddenly her shoulder becomes cold. Anna looks up and into the light blue eyes of her mother; her mother's hand is on her shoulder, that suddenly becomes cold.

"We know Anna Marie, but ya have ta survive. Don' give up, or else ya makin' taht man of yers wastin' his time comin' ta save ya." smiles the woman as she shakes her head, causing one of her blonde curls to move out of her sight.

"Remy?!" cries Anna as the realization hits her like a ton of bricks. "B..But how could he of known Ah was 'ere?"

"It don' matter _cherie_, y' 'ave t' get outta 'ere, because 'f y' don' y' never gonna find out de truth between Christa and Remy." Anna gives her father a confused look, but it soon fades as do they.

"Wehre are ya two goin'?" she cries in horror.

"_Désolé _moi_ pet'te, _we only came back t' make sure y' stayed alive long enough." Sighed Anna's father

"Long enough for waht?" questions Anna to her father as both he and her mother are almost gone. Then just as they disappeared the floor below Anna gave out and she starts to fall.

The last thing Anna saw as she started to fall to the second floor was Remy opening the door to the room she had been in.

Truth…Waht truth? Waht did tehy mean by Remy and Chrissy bein' connected? Were tehy even real? Tehy couldn' be, tehy'd be ghost if taht were true. So waht were tehy tehn? Mah imagination? Yes, of course taht's it. Though mah imagination has nevah been taht good enough to smell or feel sometihng. 

Ah wish Remy were 'ere, he knows how ta make teh pain stop. He's really been tehre for meh for de last few…

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

**"Remy tihnks de _belle femme_ don' like yer paws on 'er."Before Anna stands the most gorgeous man she's ever seen and he's defending her. Why?**

**"Tteell Reeemii tooo minnd hhhiiisss ooownnn buusiiinesss, thhiss iss beetwween mme annd Mmyy giirlfrriennd." **

Oh great the dip shit is talking, he's worst then Pietro. On a good day. Ah guess Ah should say something, don' want anyone tihnkin' Ah'm dumb enough ta be wit' tihs loser.

**"Ex…girlfriend Damien. Ah told ya if ya cheated on meh again we were though and guess waht ya did? Ya went and fucked taht whore Frost!" **

Ah was so close to getting free from tehe dumb fuck, but he grabbed mah arm. But luckily tihs Remy guy saves mah teh trouble of kicking teh assholes' ass.

**"Tahnks fer helpin' meh, but it really wasn't needed." **

**"_Desole cherie_, but Remy is a gentlemen and can' sit and watch a southern belle like y' self get treated like dat." **

Gentleman uh? Sexy. Southern belle? Brains too, Finally a hot guy who can actually say more than his name, Ah'm impressed. Now Ah jus' have ta keep mah cool.

**"Wahtevah ya say swamp rat." **

Opps..oh wait. He's laughin', Ah guess he lihkes it.

**"Swamp rat? Remy likes it, but before we continue on wit' de pet names Remy would like to know de name of de southern _belle_ in front of him." **

Remy uh, sounds lihke a girl's name. But for some reason it fits him, though he's far from being gay. At least Ah hope so.

**"Ya first." **

Wonder waht his last name is? Ah bet Ah can get him ta tell meh.

**"Remy LeBeau." **

Damnit Ah can' hear him, let's see if he'll tell meh again.

**"Remy LeBeau." **

Fuck tihs stupid music, Ah can' hear him. Oh shit he's leaning in!!

**"Ah said moi name is Remy." **

Oh mah gawd, his breath is so warm and he smells sexy.

**"Mah's Rogue." **

Oh great, he's too smart. Most guys believe meh wehn Ah say that's mah name. Wehn in doubt, play dumb.

**"Waht?" **

He's so cute wehne he smiles.

**"Well _cher_, Remy told y' his name, why won' y' tell him yer's?" **

Oh no, should Ah really tell him mah real nahme? Hell no.

**"Don't know who ya'll meet at clubs lihke these." **

Awesome, he bought it.

**"So _cherie_, wut y' want?" asked Remy motioning to the bar. **

Just met tehe guy and already he's buyin' mah a drink.

**"Sex on teh beach." **

He's leaning in again!!

**"_D'accord, mais_ it migh' be too long of a fligh' to ge' to a beach. How 'bout a pond or a lake?" **

Okay!! Wait, Ah have school tomorrow. Shit.

**"Ya are a dirty swamp rat!" **

Yeah, a dirty sexy swamp rat. Wonder waht he's drinkin'.

**"Vodka?" **

**"_Oui_, dey ran ou' of bourbon an hour ago." **

Opps, taht was me. Bettah play dumb again.

**"Wehre ya from?" **

He's southern, but how far south? Okay, tahta sounded soo dirty.

**"De big easy, New Orleans." **

He's soo perfect, Ah'm mean…oh who cares.

**"Lucky, Ah've always wanted ta go tehre **

Maybe ya can come with meh?

The next morning Anna wakes up, mostly because she heard someone yell. But when she opened her eyes to see the source of the noise she saw a man putting on some cloths.

Damien? Why is tehre a scar on his back?

Suddenly the guy turns to her, but she quickly closes her eyes and pretends to be asleep. But then actually goes back to sleep.

**

* * *

**

**The day has finally arrived the baby should be born, the only people here for Anna is her friends Henri and his wife Mercy. Her husband Damien is of course gone, Anna would have died months ago had it not have been for Mercy and Henri. Hopefully her baby will be okay, especially with Damien as a father. **

**After hours of pushing and screaming Anna's baby girl is finally born, but Anna's really tired and she collaspes on the hospital bed.**

**"Oh _cher_!!" cries Mercy, but the nurse tells her not to worry. Anna is just tired.**

**"Wut is de petite's name?" asks the nurse**

**Both Henri and Mercy look at one another.**

**"Well Anna told moi she wanted t' name 'er Chista." answers Mercy**

**The nurse nods her head as she writes the name.**

**"Who's de_ pére_ et de pet'te's last name?" Henri walks over to the nurse and they walk out of the room.**

**"Wut is dat husband of mon up t'?" questions Mercy as she raises an eye brow. "Oh well, aren' y' so cute pet'te Chrissy." smiles Mercy as she rocks the little pink baby in her arms. "Y' look so much like ya _mére_."****

* * *

**

Okay, how was it? Oh and if you have anything to say about my accents, don't cause I'm not the only one who does them like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the late update, I've been busy and now that my muse is back I've finally written this chapter. Oh and my accent for Rogue has changed, so I hope ya all like the story still.

Thanks for the reviews **knoxvilleloversc**, **nuriiko**, **gambit-rogue**, **NaijaStrawberrie**, **Rogue181**, **SaKuRa-MIna**

**I don't own X-Men sadly, but I own the cute little Chrissy, Mr. Ross and the evil Damien.**

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"So Chrissy, ya ready ta start Kindergarden?" Smiles Anna while she kneels down in front of her daughter.

"Yep!" chirps Chrissy happily as she and Nicolas run ahead oh her and Henri.

"So why did ya 'ave ta come with meh and Chrissy ta the school?" questions Anna as they head to the school's main office.

"Ah 'ad ta sign Nikky up." Answers Henri simply.

"But Ah though Mercy was gonna do that." Asks Anna puzzled as she stops at the entrance.

"Yeah…um well…she changed her mind and 'ad moi do it." Laughs Henri as he opens the door for Anna. The two adults walk in the office and find their kids jumping up and down in front of an older lady with grayish hair and big glasses.

"Bonjour, y' two must be de LeBeaus." Smiles the lady as she pushes her glasses up, then she starts to lead them to the room down the hall.

"Actually, its Bryan and LeBeau." Laughs Anna.

The lady raises an eye brown at Anna and turns her attention to Henri, who waves her off. Anna notices this, but doesn't think anything of it.

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Flashback

Anna just got off work is taking off her shoes, deciding to take a hot bubble bath, but suddenly Chrissy comes running at her.

"Mama!! Mama!!" Cries Chrissy as she runs to her mother.

"What is it sugah?" questions Anna as she picks her baby girl up.

"Mama mah teacher said Ah spelt mah name wrong." Cries Chrissy

"What?" asks Anna confusedly "But yaknow how ta spell ya name."

"Ah know, but she said Ah spelt mah last name wrong." Sniffs Chrissy sadly as Anna whips her tears away.

"Here Ah'll show ya how ta spell it." Anna grabs a piece a paper and a pen and writes down their last name.

"But that's how Ah spelt it!" yells Chrissy angrily.

"Mmm…well maybe she's wrong then." Shrugs Anna "Well sugah mama is gonna take a bath, do ya wanna eat now or later?"

"Later mama." Smiles Chrissy as she runs up the stairs to her room.

"The teacher probably thought it had a 't' at the end, though Ah don't know why people think its Bryant."

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Flashback

"Y' know Anna, Ah could go t' de parent teacher conference." Smiles Henri as he watches Chrissy and Nicolas play tag.

"For the last time Henri, no." growls Anna as she grabs her keys.

"Are y' sure?" questions Henri.

"Henri." Sighs Anna as she's about to close the door.

"_Oui_?" he smiles.

"Do Ah 'ave ta tell Mercy ta kick ya butt?" smirks Anna as she glance over her shoulder at Henri.

"Non." Answers Henri innocently

"There's yer answer." Laughs Anna as she leaves Henri confused and scared.

After the conference was over, Anna went back to Henri's to pick up Chrissy.

"So…um…how was de conference?" questions Henri as he plays with his hands.

"Fine, mostly cause Ah know whythe teacher thinks Chrissy misspells her last name." answers Anna as she looks at Henri.

"Oh…ya do?" laughs Henri weirdly.

"Yeah, the teacher seems ta think Chrissy's last name is LeBeau." Laughs Anna and soon Henri. "Weird huh?"

"Uh..yeah weird…do y' know why she think dat?" he questions

"No." answers Anna as Chrissy comes running in the room.

"Hey mama." Smiles Chrissy

"Hey baby." Smiles Anna, but out of the corner of her eye she sees Henri brushing off sweat from his forehead.

**End Flashback**

* * *

It makes sense; everything that involved Chrissy makes sense. Buy why? Suddenly a rush of pain engulfs Anna's mind and she opens her eyes. The room is white and there are a few chairs around the bed she's on and it takes her only one guess as to where she is and that's a hospital room. A small groan escapes Anna's lips as she tries to move her hand, so she can rub her temples, but another hand grabs her own. Anna follows the arm to its owner's face and there in front of her eyes is Remy LeBeau.

"Hey cherie, Ah missed y'. Y' know its not polite t' keep a _homme_ waitin'." Anna tries to laugh, but her throat is too dry and she starts coughing. Remy quickly puts a cup of water to her lips.

"Sorry…Remy." Replies Anna as she gives him a weak smile. "Where's yer brother?" she asks and quickly regrets it when she sees the hurt expression on his face.

"Dat's cold cherie, especially when Remy besittin' 'ere with ya for de last three days." Sniffs Remy, while he clutches his heart pretending to be hurt

"Sorry sugah, but Ah promise it's very important." Anna gives Remy her best puppy dog face and he nods his head, signaling he was going to get Henri.

About twenty minutes later Henri arrives, in suit and sweating his head off. Anna sits up and grabs Remy's arm, since he was about to leave and nods her head for him to sit back down.

"So wut…do y'…need…Anna?" Gasps Henri as he tries to catch his breath.

"Henri Ah 'ave a question ta ask ya and please answer truthfully, what did ya tell the nurse the day Chrissy was born?" Anna watches Henri closely while Remy looks between the two, really confused.

"Wut do ya…ya mean p'tite?" asks Henri nervously

"Ah mean, why did Chrissy's teacher think her last name was LeBeau and why is it every time Ah bring up Chrissy's last name ya get nervous? Ah've notice it but Ah've nevah though anything of it, but now Ah want an answer Henri."

"Fine Anna, look after our cousin's funeral Remy told moi he slept wit' dis _belle femme_ de night before _et_ de only reason he left her was because Etienne died." Smiles Henri as Remy glances at Anna. "He said she had de softest skin and de silkiest hair he's ever felt. But wut really made moi think it was y' was de scar on de left side of yer shoulder dat Remy had mentioned."

"Yer not serious…are ya?" questions Anna as her bottom lip starts to quiver. Both Henri and Remy nod their heads, both looking at the ground. "Ah've been with Damien for…nothing!!" Both men wince as Anna screams and covers her mouth with her pillow, while she cries.

"Henri…can y' leave us alone?" asks Remy as he lays his hand on Anna's arm. Henri nods his head and starts to walk out of the room.

"Wait." Henri stops and looks at Anna. "Chrissy's last name, its LeBeau isn't?" Henri nods his head. "That's why you would get so scared when Ah brought up her last name and why you took the nurse out of the room the day Chrissy was born." Once again Henri nods. "But why didn't you tell meh?" questions Anna sadly.

"Because the time wasn't right and y' never would 'ave believe moi." Answers Henri as he walks out of the room.

"Sssh…its okay Anna." Whispers Remy as he wraps his arms around her body. "Ah'm 'ere, always." He whispers as he kisses her forehead.

"Thanks Remy, but what about Damien?" Whispers Anna as she cuddles closer to his body.

"De police got him and Keith before dey left de city." Smirks Remy as he looks into Anna's green eyes.

"Ah'm gonna divorce him, but…Ah want ya to know Ah want ya in Christa's life." States Anna nervously.

"Dat's good and Chirsta?" smirks Remy as he raises an eye brow.

"Its Chrissy real name silly, so will you?" asks Anna as her cheeks turn a light red.

"Will Ah wut cherie?" asks Remy pretending not to know what she means.

"Will ya be in Chrissy's life?" answers Anna getting a little annoyed.

"Depends." He answers simply with a slight shrug.

"What? What do ya mean it 'depends'?" asks Anna getting scared.

"On wut Ah'm about t' tell y'." shrugs Remy as a smile tugs on his lips.

"Okay, what do ya want ta tell meh?" asks Anna as she calms down.

"Ah love y' Anna Marie D'ancanto." Smiles Remy as he leans in and kisses Anna softly on her lips. Once the kiss was done and they pulled away from one another, Anna tries not to make it obvious that Remy took her breath away.

"Oh Remy, Ah" suddenly the door opens and a nurse comes in and blushes.

"Oh and I interrupting?" she gasps

"Yes!!" yells both Remy and Anna, causing the nurse to run out of the room.

"Now where were we?" asks Remy as he turns back to Anna, a smirk place nicely on his face.

"Right here." Answers Anna as she straddles him. "Ah love ya too Remy LeBeau." Smiles Anna as she kisses him. Without them noticing the door to the room opens and little foot steps are heard, as are little giggles.

"Oooo, Mama's kissin'!!" giggles Chrissy sweetly as she stares up at her mom and Remy. Both Anna and Remy break apart and look at the little girl below them.

"Chrissy, sweetie what are ya doin' in 'ere?" giggles Anna guiltily as she gets off of Remy.

"Nothin'." Smiles Chrissy innocently.

"Actually Anna its good Christa is 'ere, Ah 'ave something ta ask her." Smiles Remy as he picks her up and sets her on his lap.

"Yes." Smiles Chrissy

"Y' know p'tite, Ah was wonderin' if y' wouldn't mind if Ah married y' mama." Asks Remy happily as he glances at Anna, who's smiles and trying to cover her crimson cheeks.

"Would ya be mah daddy?" asks Chrissy as her big green eyes stare into his brown ones.

"Oui." Nods Remy, who didn't expect for Chrissy to jump into his arms and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yay!!" cries Chrissy "Ah'm gonna 'ave a daddy!!"

"Actually sugah Ah 'ave something ta tell ya." Chrissy turns her head to her momma. "Damien isn't yer father, at all. Remy is." Chrissy blinks a few times, letting this new information sink in and then suddenly she screams.

"AH KNEW IT!!" She cries joyfully and then looks at her parents. "Ah mean, Ah knew that meanie wasn't mah daddy." Giggles Chrissy innocently as she cuddles in her daddy's arms and Anna inches back over to Remy and snuggles with her family.

With the new family too busy with each other they didn't notice the four sets of eyes watching them from the door.

"I told ya all, now pay up." Laughs John as he holds his hand out.

"_Merde_, Remy couldn't wait ten more minutes." Growls Henri as he, Mercy and Wanda hand John twenty bucks each.

**

* * *

So how was it? I'm pretty happy with it and the last chapter will be when ever I write it. Remember reviews are good and inspire me to write.**


	15. Chapter 15

Sadly this is the last chapter and I hope you all like it, if you don't oh well.

Thanks for the reviews **Special2**, **UltimateGammy91**, **SaKuRa-MIna**, **RomyGirl123**, **nuriiko**, **gambit-rogue** and **knoxvilleloversc**.

**I don't own X-Men or Olivier and Rebecca LeBeau**. But I do own Chrissy.

* * *

Even before Anna got out of the hospital she filed for a divorce and Damien signed the papers but he told his lawyer he wants Chrissy, saying he's a great father and loves his daughter. With what Damien has done and how he's always acted, Anna has yet to tell him that Chrissy isn't his. As soon as she heard he wanted Chrissy, she called him telling him the truth. But being the hard-headed, ass-hole he is, he didn't believe her.

So now Anna, Remy, Damien and their lawyers are in a big room with a judge. Anna and Remy are sitting next to each other, with their lawyers on each side of them. Across from them are Damien and his lawyer. The judge is at the head of the table looking at papers.

"So you" Pointing to Damien "want custody of Christa LeBeau?" asks the judge to Damien

"No I want custody of my daughter." Answers Damien arrogantly

"Well the birth certificate in my hands says 'Christa LeBeau' and what was your name again?" asks the judge as he removes his glasses.

"Damien Bryan." States Damien confused.

"Well then sir I'm afraid either the hospital made a mistake or you're not the girl's father and I'm pretty sure it's the ladder." The judge laughs as he leans back in his chair.

"What?!" yells Damien as he stands up and knocks his chair over. His lawyer grabs his shoulder, trying to control him. "She is my daughter, I've taken care of her since she was born and I" before he could go on anymore Anna steps in.

"Please Damien, ya were nevah there and when ya were it was just ta hit her or mah. And Ah made damn sure ya nevah laid a hand on her." Growls Anna dangerously as Remy holds her back, though debating on whether or not he should let her kill him.

"Don't listen to her judge, I would never" But the judge stops him but holding his hand up.

"Oh and so what do you make of these hospital bills then?" asks the judge as he spreads the bills in front of him and everyone else. "Anna Marie Bryan came in on January 5th 2001 with a broken arm, three bruised ribs and a sprained ankle." The judge lays down the paper and picks up another. "Anna Marie Bryan came in on February 14th 2002 with a broken nose, a cracked skull and two broken ribs." The judge sighs in annoyance as he picks up another. "Let's look at a more 'recent' one. Anna Marie was brought in by an Ambulance after her daughter 'Chrissy' tells them a Mr. Damien Bryan" the judge glares at Damien and before his lawyer can step in the judge continues. "Had stabbed her mother and now she's covered with blood." The judge madly stops the lawyer from speaking as he stands up. "Mr. Bryan you have no right to have custody of Christa LeBeau. Not only are you an unfit parent, but she's not even yours and you never once called the child by her name." The judge picks up a paper and hands it to Damien's lawyer.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Christa isn't yours." Damien snatches the paper and glances over it; his brow frowns as he doesn't understand it.

"You whore." Growls Damien as he glares at Anna, while he crumbs the paper.

"Damien don't." whispers his lawyer.

"You cheated on me!" Damien yells as he balls his fists. Remy was about to say something but Anna stops him.

"Ya one ta talk, ya'd come home smellin' like alcohol and sex. Besides that, Ah slept with Remy after Ah broke up with ya and way before we got married." Anna smirks as Damien is at a lost for words.

"Well then I'm happy to say Christa LeBeau is going to Anna and" the judge looks at Remy "her real father." The judge gets up and shakes Remy and Anna's hands then he leaves.

"Well Anna" Remy gets in front of Anna, blocking Damien from her. "Excuse me." Damien glares at Remy as he tries to get pass him.

"Ah don't excuse '_hommes_' dat hit their wives." Growls Remy as he towers over the shorter man.

"Thanks Remy, but Ah can handle this." Anna smiles as she pulls Remy behind her. "Listen Damien, Ah don't need or want ya. Ta tell ya the truth Ah nevah wanted ya, Ah just thought Chrissy was yers. But she's not, so Ah nevah want ta see ya again. Evah." Anna smirks as she flicks her hair over her shoulder and turns her back on him. "Come on Rem, lets go get Chrissy and go ta the park." Anna smiles as she takes Remy's hand and walks out of the room.

* * *

Time has flown by for Anna Marie and her daughter Christa, since Remy asked Anna to marry him last December. The two dated close to six months before Remy asked her, but that didn't stop him from being scared. But it turned out Remy didn't need to be scared because as soon as he asked Anna to marry him, she happily agreed. They were married on June 27, 2007 and all their friends were there, along with Remy's family.

Anna use to wonder if Remy was spoiling their daughter, mostly because he buys her anything and everything she wants along with things she doesn't tell them. But he told her he's missed five years of her life and he's just trying to make it up to her. Though Anna does believe him, she also thinks he's doing this because he likes buying things for Chrissy and her too. Just last week he bought her a diamond necklace, she asked why he didn't wait for Christmas. And he just told her he wanted to make her happy since she hasn't been feeling well lately, if he only knew.

The reason for her illness is the reason why she's sitting down at their table, dinner ready and Chrissy at Wanda's. Chrissy loves John and Wanda's baby girl, Tara. Hopefully she won't be mad when she tells her the surprise later. Anna looks at the clock and it two til five and knowing Remy will be home any minute she fixes her hair a bit. Then right on time the front door is heard opening and closed and Anna looks at the hallway just in time for Remy to come walking in.

"Hey sugah." Anna smiles as she gets up from her chair. She hugs Remy and then gives him a peck on the cheek as she pulls away.

"Hey yer self _chere_." Remy smirks as he eyes the tight red dress she's wearing. "So, wut do y' 'ave plan t' night?" asks Remy as he wiggles his eyes brows. Anna playfully whacks his shoulder as she pulls down the dress as it starts to show more of her thighs then it's suppose too.

"Nothing special, just figured Ah should show ya mah Christmas dress." Anna smirks as she does a slow twirl for her husband. "Ya like?" she giggles as he does another take of her body, slower than before. Then with out warning Remy picks her up and wraps his arms around her waist and swings her around, all while smiling at her.

"Wut did Ah do t' deserve ya?" He laughs as he kisses her forehead.

"Sorry, the list is in my othah pants." Anna giggles as Remy sets her down.

"Wut kinda list _chere_?" Remy smirks as he rubs her posterior.

"Maybe the one ya told meh about when Ah made ya Gumbo." Anna laughs as Remy picks her up again and she wraps her legs around him.

"Maybe." Remy purrs as he starts to suck on Anna's neck. Anna leans her head back, letting Remy get more of her neck. Just as Remy is taking them upstairs, Anna opens her eyes and tells him to stop.

"Wut, is de _p'tite_ 'ere?" Remy asks as he looks around frantically

"No Rem, she's at Wanda's. Actually Ah have something ta tell ya and it's really important." Remy looks into Anna's dark green eyes and sits her down on one of the dining room chairs.

"Wut is it Anna?" Remy asks sadly, his face looks like a poor puppy that just got kicked.

"Ya know how we thought Ah caught a virus?" Remy nods his head slowly. "Well today when Ah was with Jean, Ah kinda threw up and she asked meh how long have Ah been throwin' up. Turns out Ah'm not gonna be getting' bettah anytime soon." Anna starts to smile, but before she could Remy holds her close to him and he lays his head on hers.

"It'll be okay Anna; Ah'll get ya de best doctors money can buy." Repeats Remy over and over to Anna as he cradles her against his chest.

Anna finally realizes what he means and pulls out of his hold. She looks into his dark brown eyes and for a second she could swear she saw some red in his irises. Anna gently grasps his chin and holds in towards her as she speaks. "Thanks for the concern sugah but Ah ain't dieing, at least not yet anyways." Anna rolls her eyes at Remy's thickness. "Haven't Ah gained weight lately?" She asks him patiently.

"Non." Remy asks calmly and still confused. So losing her patience Anna grabs one of Remy's hands and lays it on her abdomen. Slowly Remy realizes what she means and he kisses her, quite passionately. "Seriously _chere_, y' ain't dieing?" Pleads Remy as he regains his breath.

"Ah'm sure." She answers and just like that they continue kissing, forgetting about dinner. "Merry Christmas, sugah."

"Merry Christmas to y' mon _amour_." Remy whispers as they go up stairs.

* * *

As time went by Anna's stomach started getting bigger, bigger than she was suppose to be at six months. Since Anna's pregnant and her emotions going a little crazy, cries and says she's fat and ugly. Remy always tells her she's beautiful, but Anna just says he's lying and asks how he can stand to be seen with her. Finally Remy has Jean talk to Anna, since she clearly doesn't listen to him.

It turns out the reason Anna's bigger than she has to be is because she's not having one baby, but two. The news came as a big shocker to Anna and Remy, but of course they're still happy. Though no one's happier then Chrissy as she likes to tell everyone she meets that she's gonna be a big sister.

"Oh don't worry _Tante_ Mattie, Remy's been great, even though he doesn't let meh cook anymore. He tells '_chere_ y' gonna hurt y'self and de _bebes_.'" Anna pulls the phone away from her ear and makes angry face then she puts it back to her ear. "Are ya laughin' _Tante_?" Anna asks as she shakes her head. "Okay, tell everyone Ah said hi." Anna hangs up the phone and sits up from the couch. Anna starts to shiver, so she heads to the closet. Anna's hand is on the lower part of her sore back as she tries to look over her larger tummy, making sure she doesn't trip over Chrissy's toys.

Once Anna makes it to the closet she starts looking for her blanket, but that's when she realizes her blankets are up stairs. She was about to call Remy in and go up their three flits of stairs, but in the corner of her eye she sees a blanket on the top shelf of the closet. Anna wobbles into the kitchen and drags a stool into the closet. Anna starts to climb on the stool, but two strong around wrap around her waist and pulls her down and away from the stool.

"Chere." Remy says in a stern voice as he releases his wife. "Wut were y' doin'?" he asks as he turns her to face him.

"Ah was cold Rem-Rem, so Ah was getting' mah blanket. Are ya mad at meh? ." Asks Anna as she pouts to Remy. Remy shakes his head as he runs his fingers threw his messy hair.

"Non Ah'm not mad, but _chere_ y' coulda hurt y'self and de _bebes_." Sighs Remy as he kisses her on her nose. "Y' coulda had moi get de blanket for y' _chere_." Smiles Remy as he, without the stool, reaches up and grabs the blanket for Anna.

"Ah know, but ya and Chrissy were outside playin' and Ah didn't want ta bug ya." Pouts Anna again as she runs a finger down Remy's arm and squeaks when she feels Remy squeezing her butt.

"_Chere_ y' never bug moi." Remy smirks as he grins against her abdomen. "Besides y' can do whatever y' what t' moi _chere_, dis Cajun has no complaints." Purrs Remy as he starts to nibble on her neck.

"Anything?" moans Anna as she drops the blanket and put her fingers in Remy's hair.

"Anything." Repeats Remy as he starts to unbutton Anna's maturity shirt.

"Momma!! Daddy!!" Yells Chrissy as she comes from the front door. Remy stops kissing Anna, as she quickly buttons up her shirt. Chrissy comes into the room and attaches her self to her father's leg and gives him her best puppy dog face.

"_Oui bebe_?" Remy asks sweetly as he picks up his little princess. Chrissy wraps her little arms around his neck.

"Daddy, can Ah go ta Nikky's please?" Remy smiles as he nods his head, causing Chrissy to squeal happily and kiss him on his cheek. "_Merci_ papa!!" yells Chrissy as she runs up to her room. "Mama!!" Yells Chrissy from her room.

"Yeah sweetie?" Anna asks from the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Wolfie Jr.?!" cries Chrissy as things are heard being thrown in Chrissy's room. "Ah can't find him anywhere!!"

"Did ya check ya bed?" yells Anna

"Yeah, he's not there!!" yells Chrissy madly

"What about yer toy chest?" asks Anna as she tries to think of more places she usually finds Chrissy's toys.

"Yeah mama, what if he's gone?!" cries Chrissy

"Did ya check yer bed?" smiles Anna as Chrissy stops crying.

"Thanks mama." Smiles Chrissy as kisses her mom's cheek and runs outside.

"So sugah" Anna wraps her arms around Remy's neck. "What do ya wanna do while Chrissy is at Henri's?" she asks as she purrs in his ear.

"Remy's got some ideas." He smirks while wiggling his eye brows, as he lets Anna drag him into their bedroom. But he wraps his arms around his waist to help her up the stairs.

* * *

Why is the pain so much worst this time then when she was having Chrissy? Why is it taking so long for these babies to come out? And why aren't those damn pain killers working?

"Ahhhh!!" screams Anna as her contractions are getting closer together.

"Its okay _chere_, Ah'm here." Whispers Remy as he brushes her hair off of her face.

"Shut up Remy, ya don't know how much pain Ah'm in!!" cries Anna as she squeezes his hand tightly.

"So how are things?" smiles the lady doctor as she steps into the room.

"Fine and dandy. How do ya think Ah feel?" growls Anna as she tries to get out of bed.

"I see your contractions are getting closer." Notes the doctor as she looks under Anna's blanket. "The babies should be coming any minute now."

"Thanks Gawd." Anna gasps as she falls back on her pillows.

As soon as the doctor washed her hands and was ready, so was Anna. The doctor sits down on a rolling chair in between Anna's legs and orders her to push.

"Ugh!!" cries Anna in pain.

"Again Anna." Tells the doctor calmly

"Ugh!!" screams Anna loudly.

"Another one Anna." Orders the doctor

"Ugh!!!" cries Anna

"Its crowning, come on Anna one more big push and it'll be out." Smiles the doctor

"Uuugggghhhh!!!" screams Anna

"Good work Anna, it's a boy!!" smiles the doctor, then she turns to Remy. "Do you want to cut the cord?" she asks and Remy nods his head and cuts it. The doctor hands the handsome baby boy to the nurse and she wraps him up in a light blue blanket. "Okay, now for the second one." The doctor smiles as she gets ready for the second baby.

"Ugh!!" groans Anna as she pushes and falls back on her pillows

"Come on Anna, you can do it. Again." Orders the doctor

"Ugh!!" screams Anna as she pushes

"It's crowning, come on Anna." Smiles the doctor

"Ah…Ah can't." gasps Anna tiredly

"Come on _chere_, de _p'tite_ be waitin' t' meet us. Don't want t' keep him or her waitin'. Do we?" smiles Remy as he kisses Anna's forehead tenderly.

"Okay." Anna nods her head as she lets out a loud and painful cry.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. LeBeau, it's a girl." Smiles the doctor as she hands the baby to another nurse and she wraps the beautiful baby girl is a pink blanket.

"Y' did great _chere_." Remy smiles happily as he whips her face with a damp towel, then kissing her nose. "De _p'tites _are_ bella chere_."

"Would you like to hold your children?" asks the doctor sweetly; both Remy and Anna nod their heads. The nurses come in and hand the twins to their parents.

"They're beautiful." Whispers Anna as she tries to keep herself from crying.

"_Oui_ just like their mom." Remy smiles as he looks at the little girl in his hands. "So, wut should we call them?"

"Ah always like Olivier for a boy's name." Anna answers happily as she kisses her son's forehead.

"Then we'll name him Olivier Etienne LeBeau." Remy smiles at his son. "How about Rebecca, after moi _mere_?" Remy asks sheepishly as he glances at his wife.

"Rebecca Louise LeBeau, Ah like sugah." Smiles Anna happily as her and Remy kiss, but pull apart as the door opens. .

"Mama…Papa… Can we come in?" Chrissy asks from the door

"Of course sugah." Answers Anna as she signals her daughter to come in. Chrissy jumps on the bed and smiles at the babies. "Hey Chrissy meet yer brothah Olivier and yer sistah Rebecca." Anna smiles as she shows Olivier to Chrissy.

"They're so tiny." Gasps Chrissy as she inspects the new baby.

"Ya know ya were this small when ya were born." Giggles Anna

"Ah was?" gasps Chrissy as she looks at her mother.

"Yep." Nods Anna

"Well at least they got their mother's good looks." Laughs Henri

"Y' know y' wish y' were as good lookin' as Remy, Henri." Laughs Remy as he puts on his usual smirk. "Okay everyone, meet Olivier Etienne LeBeau and Rebecca Louise LeBeau." Remy smiles proudly as he signals to the appropriate baby. Everyone cheers and says congratulations, causing the babies to open their eyes. Rebecca has brown eyes like her father and Olivier has green eyes like his mother.

* * *

**So was that long enough for the last chapter? Did the chapter go too fast? Well as I said before either you like it or you don't. **


End file.
